Flavour Of Love
by diyayee
Summary: Bagaimana jika ternyata EXO merupakan grup yang terdiri dari subgrup boyband dan girlband? adakah cinta diantara mereka? EXO FANFICTION, GENDERSWITCH ALL EXO COUPLE! Taoris, Hunhan, Baekyeol, Kaido, Chenmin, Sulay. CHAPTER 6 APDET! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Flavour Of Love.

EXO Fanfiction written by : diyayee ( diyayee)

Maincast : EXO member, Kaido, Taoris, Hunhan, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin.

THIS FANFIC IS GENDERSWITCH, IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ. I TOLD YOU BEFORE! GOMAWO *bow*

Yaaiy ini ff pertama saya tentang EXO dan ini genderswitch HAHA XD saya sedang tergila2 dengan mereka haaw ini aku kasi pictnya biar lebih mudah ngegambarinnya. Semoga membantu. Happy reading ^^ *maap aku ganemu photo lay T^T*

diyayewook files wordpress com /2012 /08 /kolase1. jpg?w=645&h=456

*hapus beberapa spasinya ganti sama titik hehe*

...

"Aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi.. Jika Jiejie memang tidak suka. Maafkan aku.."

.

"Karna kita memang tidak seharusnya seperti ini!"

.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu.."

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Maknae!"

.

"Bisakah.. Kita memulai semuanya? Melupakan masalalu kita masing-masing.."

.

"Karna kami adalah Mood maker!"

...

Suasana Dorm pagi ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—dimana hari setelah mereka debut—Dorm sering sekali sepi karna tidak ada yang menempati. Hari ini istimewa. Setelah goobye stage kemarin kedua belas member EXO -sang penghuni dorm yang kini ramai- mendapatkan hari libur pertama mereka.

"Kyungsoo Noona, buatkan aku susu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Memang sudah tugasnya untuk menjadi Umma disini kan? Dan permintaan Real Maknae di dalam grupnya ini merupakan kewajiban untuknya.

Ah, sebelum masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka ada baiknya kita mengenal dulu siapakah EXO ini?

Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya ketika SM Entertainment hanya fokus pembentukan salah satu grup seperti Boyband dan Girlband. Kini mereka mencoba membuat terobosan baru dengan menggabungkan keduanya menjadi satu. Seperti halnya . namun, meskipun mereka berada dalam satu grup dengan nama yang sama pembagian sub-grup seperti halnya sunbae mereka—SuperJunior tetap ada. Dan EXO terbagi menjadi dua. EXO-M dan EXO-K.

EXO-M terdiri dari beberapa Namja –yang berarti merupakan subgrup Boyband—yang tergabung dalam EXO. Diketuai oleh Kris, member yang berasal dari China, selain karna umurnya yang paling tua Ia juga memiliki wibawa yang cukup dan Leadership yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Anggota EXO-M adalah Kris (Leader) Suho, Chen (Main Vocal), Chanyeol (Rapper), Kai, Sehun (Visual-Danching Machine).

EXO-K terdiri dari beberapa Yeoja seperti hal nya EXO-M, EXO-K merupakan subgrup Girlband yang tergabung dalam EXO. Diketuai oleh Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merupakan Eternal Magnae. Alasan Ia dipilih menjadi Leader karna rasa Keibuan dan Leadership yang Ia miliki sangat dibutuhkan dalam EXO-K. Anggota EXO-K adalah Xiumin (Dancing-Vocal), Xi Luhan (Main Vocal, Lead Dancing), Lay (Dancing Machine), Byun Baekhyun (Main Vocal), Do Kyungsoo (Leader, Main Vocal) dan Maknae Tao (Rapper-Martial Arts).

Menyatukan duabelas orang dalam satu grup tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Dan Ini merupakan PR besar bagi Kyungsoo maupun Kris. Mengurus 'bawahan' mereka agar mau menurut. Memperhatikan kesehatannya, mengurus segala kebutuhannya. Belum lagi menjaga agar para anggotanya tidak berbuat aneh-aneh mengingat Dorm mereka berada di satu atap.

Dorm EXO seperti sebuah Villa, dimana SM Entertainment benar-benar mempersiapkan dengan matang kebutuhan membernya. Sebuah Rumah dengan dua lantai. Lantai pertama diisi oleh Member EXO-M yang merupakan Namja. Dan lantai kedua diisi oleh Member EXO-K. Tujuannya selain untuk keamanan juga agar mudah mengontrol berkeliaran dimana saja para member berada. Tentu kalian tidak lupa bahwa EXO terdiri dari enam Namja dan enam Yeoja kan? Betapa berbahayanya ketika mereka berkeliaran tanpa dikontrol.

"Sehun, berhentilah merengek pada Kyungsoo, kau bisa buat sendiri kan?"

Menyilangkan kakinya begitu Ia duduk dikursi makan, Yeoja itu.. Luhan. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Khas maknae. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan menahan tawanya.

"Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu, Oh Sehun."

Mengacak rambut namja yang lebih muda satu tahun disebelahnya. Tersirat nada sindiran yang begitu kental terucap dari Yeoja dengan kantung mata yang besar seperti panda di wajahnya. Yeoja itu.. Tao.

"Hentikan, Noona! Kau membuat rambutku menjadi berantakan!"

Membulatkan bibirnya heran. Tumben maknae ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona. Biasanya dengan sangat tidak sopan Ia akan memanggilnya 'Tao'. Ck, Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini yang akan terjadi jika semua member EXO berkumpul di satu tempat. Terutama Maknae Line ini, beruntung Kai belum bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dimana yang lainnya?"

Mengabaikan pertengkaran Maknae line—Tao,Sehun—yang tengah terjadi, Luhan mengambil sepotong makanan yang ada di atas meja sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ini masih pukul tujuh, sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka turun."

Kyungsoo menaruh segelas susu dihadapan Sehun yang masih sibuk bertengkar sambil sesekali tertawa bersama Tao. Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti kerepotan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantunya.

"Morniingggg~~!"

Duo Happy virus sudah datang rupanya. Tao dan Sehun menghentikan pertengakaran mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja bergabung di ruang makan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sepertinya menyenangkan!" pekik Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun. Dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari Sehun dan Tao. Respon Chanyeol? Tentu saja tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo, Luhan Unnie! Masak apa?" melesakkan tubuhnya diantara Kyungsoo dan Luhan sambil bertanya antusias. Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling berpandangan bingung, dan Baekhyun? Dengan wajah polos Ia mulai mengaduk sup yang ada di panci.

Aissh~ tersenyum tertahan. Beginilah jika duo Happy Virus sudah berkeliaran. Suasanya ramai bertambah ramai dengan berbagai macam gurauan khas Baekyeol.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Ini mengganggu."

Sang Leader EXO-M menguap sambil berjalan memasuki ruang makan. Terlihat sekali Ia kurang tidur. Mungkin begadang karna harus berdiskusi dengan Manager. Jika EXO sudah berkumpul menjadi satu maka Kris lah Leadernya. Tentu saja Kris tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Kyungsoo harus ikut larut dalam perbincangan hingga larut malam dengan Manager mereka. Bagaimanapun EXO-K tetap harus dilindungi oleh EXO-M.

"Kau kurang tidur gege?"

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan berinisiatif untuk memberikan segelas air putih pada sang Leader. Bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah orang yang paling banyak membantunya—setelah Lay tentunya.

"Ya.. Manager mengajakku berdiskusi untuk jadwal kalian berikutnya hingga pukul dua pagi."

Meneguk segelas air putih yang diberikan Tao. Tangannya terjulur untuk menunjuk—menyentuh?- kelopak mata Tao.

"Kantung matamu semakin parah, Tao."

Belum sempat Tao menjawab pertanyaan sang Leader sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Bagaimana tidak semakin parah jika Ia hampir tidak tidur setiap malam?"

Suara itu.. Lay. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ketahuan lagi kah? Di Dorm mereka memang menempati satu kamar berdua. Lay dengan Tao. Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun. Dan Xiumin dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidur ko, Jiejie!"

Menyangkal ucapan Lay yang disambut tawa dari Jiejie yang dimaksud. Aigoo~ sikap membantahnya ini memang sulit dihilangkan.

"Ya, baiklah.. terserahmu saja, ah Tao, kau mau susu?"

Tao yang tadinya mempoutkan bibirnya berubah menjadi cerah, Ia mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu, yang rasa coklat ya, Lay Jiejie.."

Ck, Panda eyesnya.. Sehun berdecak disamping Tao. "Maknae dimana-mana sama saja." Kembali menyesap susunya menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Tao.

'Hey yeorobuun~ aku melewatkan sesuatu kah?"

Sebuah suara manis memasuki ruang makan. Ia baru saja bangun dan langsung disambut dengan keramaian yang terjadi di ruang makan.

"Aniya, Xiumin Jiejie, hanya keributan yang dibuat Maknae Line."

Lay menjawab sambil memberikan susu yang diinginkan Tao dihadapan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Kemudian duduk berseberangan dengan Tao. Menunggu datangnya sarapan yang telah siap.

"Tao, Sehun berhentilah bertengkar. Sehun, bangunkan Suho, Chen dan Kai."

Suara berat dari sang Leader menghentikan pertengakaran Tao dan Sehun. Tentu saja Tao tertawa menang, sementara Sehun mendengus kesal. Bukan salah Tao juga kan, Toh yang belum berkumpul memang hanya Kai, Chen dan Suho, tentu tidak mungkin Kris menyuruh Tao untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Yes, Leader."

Bangun dari duduknya dengan langkah yang terkulai lemas. Suho Hyung, Chen Hyung dan Kai err.

..

"Yess!" Sehun, Kai dan Tao berhigh-five karna mereka tidak terpilih untuk menjalankan tugas cuci piring sehabis sarapan. Dan kini tinggallah Chanyeol Suho dan Lay yang mendapat giliran untuk cuci piring. Tentu saja diantara ketiganya hanya Chanyeol yang berujar gembira.

"Kita bisa bermain air, Hyung! Noona!"

Aigoo~ Lay dan Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi gurauan happy virus ini. Yah, setidaknya ucapannya barusan lumayan menghibur mereka.

Sementara Suho, Chanyeol dan Lay sibuk cuci piring di dapur, semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan beberapa jadwal kedepan. Kris sudah siap dengan kertas yang ada ditangannya. Kyungsoo juga mulai mempersiapkan dirinya dengan mencatat beberapa catatan penting untuk grupnya.

"Kita baru saja goobye stage kurang dari seminggu, dan management sudah memberikan plan untuk comeback stage kita empat bulan lagi."

Semua member mendesah kecewa. Tentu saja, berharap bisa seperti sunbae mereka sebelumnya yang melakukan comeback sekali dalam setahun. ini memang resiko rookie seperti mereka.

"Sesuai dengan teaser yang kita keluarkan di awal. Bersiaplah beberapa dari kalian akan menjadi pasangan duet."

Semua member berseru heboh. Bisa ditebak teriakan siapa yang paling tinggi. Maknae EXO-M. Sehun. Tangannya terus mengguncang lengan Luhan, berharap Ia akan duet dengan Noona yang paling Ia sayangi.

"Sehun, hentikan gerakan tanganmu kau membuat Luhan Noona kesakitan!" Chen menegur Sehun yang terus bergerak tidak bisa diam disebelahnya. Tentu saja disambut tawa dari semua member.

"Baiklah, Sehun sepertinya kau sangat tidak sabaran. Kabar yang baik untukmu. Project yang pertama adalah Single What Is Love. Luhan kau yang bernyanyi dan Sehun, selamat.. kau menjadi dancernya."

Sehun berseru senang, tentu saja! Ini hal yang Ia nanti-nanti sejak Ia dipersiapkan untuk menarikan teasernya. Terjebak dengan euforia nya sendiri mengabaikan member lain yang memandang bingung Sehun yang kini menarikan lagu What Is Love dengan topi di kepalanya. Oh~ lupakan ekspresi Luhan yang sudah menampakan wajah malunya. Aigoo~ cukup lama mereka terjebak dengan Sehun yang akhirnya disadarkan oleh Kai dengan mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Oke, Next Leader."

Kris kembali menatap kertas di tangannya. "Untuk project selanjutnya.. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kalian berduet untuk lagu Baby Don't Cry. Aku dan Manager sangat berharap yang terbaik yang bisa kalian berikan."

Air wajah Kyungsoo berubah. Sama halnya dengan Kai. Kyungsoo dan Kai semakin tertunduk begitu Suho, Chanyeol dan Lay kembali bergabung setelah selesai dengan cuci piringnya bersama mereka. Semua member disana menatap bingung ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka seperti ini. Ya, suasana seperti ini hanya terasa saat ketiga member mereka yang baru selesai cuci piring bergabung.

"Apa kau keberatan, Kyungsoo?"

Kris yang menyadari raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah bertanya untuk memastikan. Sementara dilihatnya Sehun mengusap punggung Kai, Partner In crimenya. Tentu semua member menyadari ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"A-Aniya, Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan semua member masih menatap keduanya dengan raut penasaran—tentusaja—melihat kelakuan keduanya yang begitu canggung.

"Untuk Project selanjutnya, Suho, Lay kalian mendapatkan Angel untuk berduet. Suho kau yang bernyanyi, dan Lay.. kau dance tentunya."

Suho dan Lay yang memang baru bergabung berpandangan bingung. Semua member juga bingung. Tidak menyangka management nya memiliki Ide seinisiatif ini. Sang Guardian Angel, Suho dan Lay danching Machine EXO-M yang memainkan Angel di teasernya berdua dengan Sehun.

"Mohon bantuannya. Lay.." Suho membungkukan tubuhnya kehadapan Lay. Dijawab hal serupa oleh Lay. Keduanya menunjukan tampang yang biasa saja. Sementara Lay mulai tidak nyaman karna tao terus menggodanya.

"Hentikan, Tao ini hanya project!"

Oh Tao langsung diam begitu Lay membentaknya. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan. Maknae memang harus dihukum.

"Sampai saat ini hanya tiga lagu ini yang pasti keluar di album kita yang baru. Sisanya management belum memberitahuku. Aku berharap kalian bisa memberikan yang terbaik. We Are One!"

Sang Leader mengepalkan tangannya memberikan semangat. Yang lain menirukan gerakan sang leader dan mengangguk paham. Semua member bertahan di tempat semula untu beristirahat, kecuali Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali ke dapur.

"Tao, berhentilah begadang.. kau tahu, wajahmu bisa semakin seram."

Luhan mengompres kelopak mata Tao dengan air dingin. Lama-lama Ia miris juga dengan maknae nya ini. Meskipun memiliki daya tahan tubuh lebih kuat dari member lainnya karna memiliki kemampuan Martial Arts tetap saja jika Ia kurang tidur tubuhnya mudah ambruk.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi, Jiejie.." Tao bergumam pelan sambil memegangi matanya. Kalau diperhatikan wajahnya memang termasuk seram untuk ukuran Yeoja.

"Sesekali melewatkannya kan tidak apa, Tao.." Lay ikut bergabung dengan Luhan dan Tao. Aigoo~ Dongsaengnya ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, Lay Jiejie! Semalam Gucci mengeluarkan series terbaru mereka. Selain Gucci juga Lanvin.. Birkin.. aah aku ingin ke New York!"

Mulai lagi..

Lay dan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Inilah maknaenya.. Yeoja sembilan belas tahun dengan kebiasaan shopaholicnya.

Semua yang ada disana memandang Tao dengan tatapan aneh, termasuk Sehun, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen. Terkecuali Kris. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi Maknae EXO-K yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Tao, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Tao menegakkan tubuhnya membuat Luhan dan Lay kaget. Maknae nya ini memang polos dan apa adanya..

"Apa itu, gege?"

Kris mengangkat telapak tangannya tanda agar Ia menunggu. Kris berjalan menuju kamarnya yang memang ada dilantai satu dan kembali dengan paperbag kertas bertuliskan 'Bandel & Saks'.

Semua yang ada disana tentu mengerenyit semakin heran saat melihat Tao menjerit tertahan. Tentu hanya Tao dan Kris yang mengerti maksudnya. Dan Ummanya Kris tentunya. Ummanya?

"Kemarin Umma baru dari sana, dan Ia langsung teringat padamu. Ia titip salam. Katakan Umma menunggunya, Jika hari libur datanglah dan temani Umma belanja."

Sang Leader berujar persis seperti Ummanya katakan kemarin. Tao tersipu sambil menerima paperbag dari Kris. Menurutnya ini hal yang memalukan. Ia baru sembilan belas tahun bahkan, dan Umma dari leadernya sudah menganggapnya teman belanja.

Tanpa disadari yang lainnya Rahang salah seorang Yeoja disana menegang. Ani.. Ia tidak boleh marah, tentu saja. Ini bukan haknya. Dan Tao adalah dongsaeng Tao terlalu polos untu mengerti apa itu cinta. Ia berusaha tersenyum saat Tao kembali sambil memamerkan Birkin Hermes keluaran terbaru yang barusan diberikan sang Leader.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Leader."

Xiumin sebagai member yang paling tua memberikan sarannya untuk Kris yang hanya dijawab endikkan bahu.

"Katakan pada Ummaku, Noona."

...

Kyungsoo beranjak untuk bangun dari ruang tengah tadi untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Perasaannya terlalu sulit untuk digambarkan saat ini. Seharusnya Ia sadar hal seperti ini sudah biasa, terlebih mereka ada di dalam satu grup yang sama.

Tapi.. berduet dengan Kai sepertinya cukup sulit, bahkan untuk Baby Don't Cry.. lagu yang sepenuh hati Kyungsoo nyanyikan. Dan Dance yang juga sepenuh hati Kai praktekan untuk teaser.

Baby Don't Cry.. bahkan Ia sudah banyak membuat Namja itu menangis.

"Kyungsoo/Noona.."

DEG!

Ingin rasanya Ia tidak membalikan tubuhnya saat dua namja yang berarti dalam hidupnya menyapanya secara bersamaan. Tidak Ingin melihat bagaimana Kai dan Suho menyapanya secara bersamaan. Dapur terasa lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

"A-maaf aku mengga—"

"Aniya, Kai.. ada apa?"

Bersikap senatural mungkin. Menjaga perasaan Maknae sekaligus orang yang dicintai nya terasa lebih urgent untuk Kyungsoo saat ini. Lupakah bahwa Suho juga ada disana?

"Aniya.. hanya saja aku.. Lapar."

Oh baiklah alasan yang sangat buruk Kim Jongin. Kai menundukan wajahnya, kenapa bisa terucap kata-kata bodoh seperti tadi? Ini bahkan belum ada tiga puluh menit sejak mereka sarapan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, biar kumasakkan sesuatu. Dan kau, Suho Oppa?"

Suho diam sejenak. Ia memandang Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Aniya, tidak jadi.."

Sang Guardian Angel pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai di dapur. Rasanya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Kai kau mau makan ap—"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti begitu sepasang lengan memeluknya. Tentu sulit bagi Kai untuk menahan perasaanya ini lebih jauh.

"Aku merindukanmu, Do Kyungsoo.."

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia begitu merindukan suara berat Kai, Ia merindukan bagaimana helaan nafas Kai terasa di tengkuknya. Ia merindukan hangatnya pelukan ini.. Ya.. Kai-nya..

"Hentikan sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya. Kim Jongin."

Melepaskan pelukan Kai secara paksa. Bukan ini yang Ia mau, bahkan untuk mengakui apa yang ada di hatinya pun Ia tidak sanggup. Ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu, Soo Noona?"

Terlalu berat bahkan untuk menatap wajah namja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Namja yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Soo Noona. Bahkan panggilan manis itu masih diingatnya.

"Tidak, maaf Jongin, aku harus ke kamar. Masaklah sendiri."

Kyungsoo menyeka setetes air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kai sendiri di dapur.

'_Baby Don't Cry, cry.._

_Nae Sarangi neol jilkiltenni..'_

...

Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tentu tidak usah ditanya. Siapa lagi yang akan memperhatikannya sampai seintens itu jika bukan maknae EXO-M yang suka sekali menempel kemanapun Ia pergi.

"Sehun, berhenti memperhatikanku seperti itu."

Luhan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada di sofa. Hanya berjaga-jaga. Ia hanya mengenakan celana denim pendek dengan loose shirt yang menampakan bahunya. Entahlah hari ini terasa begitu panas untuk Luhan. Dan.. sepertinya Sehun juga begitu 'kepanasan' melihat Luhan berpakaian seperti tadi.

"Aniya.. Noona bagaimana kalau kita keluar hari ini?"

Menawarkan idenya dengan mata yang berbinar, berharap Noona kesayangannya ini akan menurutinya.

"Kemana?"

Merespon singkat sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun juga Chanyeol daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua jadi penasaran.

"Ke Kebun apel! Otte?"

Semua yang ada diruang tengah berseru senang. Tumben sekali maknae nya ini punya ide yang sangat bagus. Jarang-jarang sekali mereka bisa seperti ini kan. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Sehun menepuk tangannya.

"Kkaja kita bersiap-siap!"

.

.

TBC~

Hahahaha nyoba buat couple EXO nih :3 disini masih fokus ke Taoris-Kaisoo. Nanti di chap depan pembagian couple nya lebih rata lagi aminn *plak

Ada perannya yang OOC ga sih? Hehe minta pendapatnya yaa readersdeul! *bow*

Masih awam banget di dunia tulis menulis, jadi maafkan kalau banyak salah. Ada yang agak canggung karna di genderswitch? Aku lumayan bisa bayangin mereka karna sering liat photonya mereka yang diedit xDD

Last, mind to give me review? Gomawo~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Alohaaaaa~~ balik dengan saya ^^ Cuma mau ngasitau sedikiiit sebelum mulai, photo uke pas jadi ceweknya bisa liat di photo ff ini. Dan untuk episode ini ada yang udah pernah liat editan EXO Baywatch? LOL Caribean Bay nya 2PM sama SNSD yang diganti jadi kaido, hunhan sama Taoris, bayanginnya Tao pas disana ya biar lebih mudah xDD segitu ajadeh, Enjoy! Kamsahamnidaaa :D

Flavour Of Love II

Diyayee

.

.

"Kalian mau kemana?" suara berat sang leader menginterupsi pergerakan cepat Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chen yang tengah 'bebenah' diri melakukan penyamaran. Sehun mengajukan sebuah ide yang sangat bagus dan semuanya tidak ingin melewatkan ini.

"A-ah kami mau-aww pergi, Duizhang, ya.. pergi." Xiumin menjawab sedikit terbata saat kakinya diinjak Sehun, Sial memang maknae nya ini.

"Pergi kemana?" lagi, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Xiumin yang terdengar umum. Ia butuh penjelasan lebih, ya hanya memastikan bahwa membernya tidak pergi ke tempat yang bisa menimbulkan skandal.

"Ke kebun apel, Duizhang kau mau ikut?" Chanyeol datang dengan santainya dari arah kamar Krisyeol dengan dandanan yang sudah sangat siap untuk pergi keluar, jaket tebal, masker dan kacamata hitam.

Kris mengangkat alisnya berfikir, ke kebun apel?

"hanya kalian berenam?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Ia cukup mengerti bahwa Kris leader yang baik. Dan banyak bertanya untuk memastikan merupakan satu tugasnya, hanya saja jika sampai seperti ini membuatnya kesal juga kan..

"Kau mau ikut?"

Malas menjawab pertanyaan sang Duizhang Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan lain, hanya mempersingkat waktunya.

"Tidak aku sudah ada ja—"

"Gege! Kita jadi ke Bijan kan?"

Gosh!

Xiumin membelalakan matanya, Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol memasang wajah derp mereka yang direspon gelengan kepala oleh Chen.

Leadernya ternyata..

"Apa maksud kalian dengan Bijan?"

Oh kita melupakan Nona Baekki sedari tadi. Kris meneguk ludahnya. Ia menghadapi dua nona shopaholic disini.

Semuanya tersadar dari kondisi masing-masing dan menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka memang terlihat rapi dari biasanya, Tao dengan celana denim pendek sepaha dipadu loose blouse biru muda yang diberi aksen belt disekeliling pinggangnya, sementara Kris mengenakan polo shirt senada dipadu celana denim panjang. Tak lupa kacamata bertengger di kerah baju yang mereka gunakan. ternyata ingin pergi keluar berdua eum..

"Baekki Unnie mau ikut?"

Tao menunjukan wajah cute nya saat ini. Siapa juga yang tidak senang disaat liburan seperti ini Ia bisa menuangkan seluruh hasrat belanjanya? Terserah dengan uang ada Kris disampingnya!

Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya, terlihat berfikir sebentar. Kesempatan liburannya hanya sedikit dan ia harus memilih antara kebun apel atau mall? Aish pilihan yang sulit!

Semua mata menatap ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun balas menatap mereka semua dan mendapatkan satu kesimpulan. Satu-satunya mata yang polos menatapnya untuk ikut adalah mata Tao.

"Aku mau ke kebun apel dengan yang lainnya, Tao, maaf yaa."

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kecewa. Huuh salahkan Ia yang telat mengajak. Dan.. lupakan tatapan Kris yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan-ikut-atau-kau-akan-tahu-akibatnya-nona-Byun' ke arah Baekhyun.

"ne..gwaenchana Unnie, bersenang-senanglah disana!"

Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya disambut yang lainnya secara bersamaan. "Kami pasti bersenang-senang disana, Noona!"

Sehun berseru semangat sambil menarik pergelangan tangan luhan, cih kesempatan!

"Jangan terlalu menarik perhatian, kalian ini publik figure."

"Yes, Leader.."

.

.

Kyungsoo masih mengurung diri di kamar. Sayup-sayup Ia mendengar ajakan Baekhyun untuk ikut pergi dengannya ke kebun apel, namun kondisi hatinya sedang buruk saat ini. Ia tidak memiliki mood apapun untuk pergi.

"_Bisakah ita kembali seperti dulu, Soo Noona?"_

Menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut. Kenapa harus muncul lagi.. WAE! Ia bahkan sudah berusaha menghilangkannya..

Tapi kenapa KAI.. kenapa selalu nama itu yang ada di kepalanya. Bersumpah dalam hati bahwa Ia tidak lagi mencintai namja yang sudah Ia sakiti hatinya. Ia terlalu jahat, ya.. Ia tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk mencintai.

Tenggelam dengan pemikirannya Kyungsoo menangis. Ia bahkan menangis dalam diam. Dadanya terlalu sesak untuk menampung semua gejolak perasannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri Ia memang MENCINTAI KAI! Demi Tuhan Ia SANGAT MENCINTAI namja berkulit tan dengan nama asli Kim Jongin itu.

Ya.. karna sekuat apapun Kyungsoo menyangkal perasannya takkan pernah bisa berbohong.

.

.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Apa yang akan Ia lakukan dihari libur seperti ini. Hampir semua member pergi keluar, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Xiumin dan Chen pergi ke kebun apel, Kris dan Tao pergi ke Bijan untuk branded stuff yang diingkan sang maknae. Kyungsoo sepertinya tertidur di kamarnya, Kai.. mungkin Ia pergi berlatih dance oh suho merasa kesepian rupanya. Di dapur Ia sendiri—

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gege?"

Suho melupakan satu member lagi, Lay..

Suho tersenyum sedikit, Ia mengangkat gelasnya menunjukan bahwa Ia baru ada mengambil minum. Lay mengangguk dan membuka seisi kulkas.

"Kau tidak ikut pergi ke kebun apel?"

Lay menggeleng sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bahan sayuran dari dalam kulkas. Ia mengeluarkan wortel dan sawi putih.

"Ku kira kau tertarik pergi ke kebun apel atau ke Bijan dengan Tao dan Kris."

Gerakan tangan Lay berhenti ketika Suho menyebutkan Bijan, Tao dan Kris. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau kedua orang itu akan pergi kesana.

"gege tahu, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan uang hanya untuk branded stuff."

Suho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Entahlah, hatinya berdesir hangat mendengar jawaban Lay. Kalau diperhatikan memang Tao dan Kris termasuk plush living, dan jujur saja, ini berbanding terbalik dengannya yang sederhana—meskipun pada kenyataannya ia orang dari kalangan berada.

"Kau mau masak apa, Lay?"

Menghampiri Lay yang sibuk memotong wortel di meja bar dapur. Bermaksud untuk membantu, entahlah.

"membuat sup untuk Kyungsoo, sepertinya Ia sedikit tidak sehat."

Suho terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap gerak gerik Lay dan memutuskan untuk membantunya.

Suho baru menyadari sesuatu, ada beberapa hal pada diri Lay yang menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

"Hei, kau tidak ada jadwal latihan disini, Kai."

Namja berkulit tan itu menengokkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara lembut menyapanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taemin, kembarannya sekaligus sunbaenya di SM management.

"Hanya ingin menggerakkan tubuh." Menjawab singkat dan mulai memilih lagu yang tepat untuk stretching, tubuhnya kaku jika jarang latihan.

"Apa karna Kyungsoo?"

Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan Taemin dan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. My Lady. Demi Tuhan Ia bahkan terus membayangkan Kyungsoo di fikirannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kita memiliki cerita yang hampir sama?" Taemin duduk di sudut ruang latihan sambil memperhatikan Kai. Cukup lama, hingga hampir satu jam kai menghentikan gerakannya dan ikut duduk disebelah taemin sambil minum air mineral di dekatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak sebodoh dirimu yang menangis sambil menarikan hip hop, Taemin.."

"Ya, kau benar.." Taemin terkikik geli mengingatnya, bodoh juga mengingat Ia mengeluarkan seluruh emosi nya dengan dance sepanjang waktu hingga menangis.

"Dan aku kehilangan hal berhargaku setelahnya."

"Kau gila, Taemin." Kai mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu pelan. Obrolan ini terlalu dewasa bahkan untuk anak seusia mereka.

"Lakukan saja dengan Kyungsoo.. seperti apa yang Minho Oppa lakukan padaku, Kai."

Ck! Kai melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Taemin sendiri di ruang latihan. Stretching nya sudah cukup sampai hari ini.

"Mungkin, tapi nanti..

Saat Kyungsoo sudah bisa menerimaku lagi."

.

.

"Jadi kita mulai dari mana?"

Kris bertanya sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao. Shende, tatapan berbinar Tao benar-benar Kris sukai. Hanya disaat seperti ini Ia bisa dengan bebas memandang mata berbinar Tao.

"Gucci atau McQueen?" Tao balik bertanya memberikan dua pilihan, Kris memutar bola matanya, Tao tetap gadis shopaholic yang tahu barang bermerk.

"I Vote victoria Secret, wohoo~!" Kris mengangkat tangannya keudara seolah pilihannya paling tepat di muka bumi ini.

"gege!"

Wajah Tao memerah, pilihan Kris yang barusan itu gila!

"Kidding! Kita masuk dan pilih dimana tempat yang tepat."

Tao mengangguk dan mengikuti jalan Kris.

"Aku lebih dulu melihat ini, Nyonya!"

Belum ada sepuluh langkah Tao dan Kris memasuki Bijan mereka mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali, bertengkar di salah satu outlet butik disana. Merasa tertarik Tao melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Kris menuju tempat kejadian.

Tidak seperti iini pada biasanya. Bisa dibilang Tao tipe yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, sama halnya seperti Kris, kalau belum ada kaitannya dengan dirinya Ia tidak akan ikut campur, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia—mereka—merasa harus ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

"Tapi aku yang meraih ini duluan!"

"Nyonya ma—"

"DIAM!"

Tao tersentak saat salah satu pelayan disana dibentak secara bersamaan oleh dua wanita muda tadi. Yang satu berambut hitam sepundak dengan mantel coklat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sementara yang satunya lagi dengan rambut bergelombang sepunggung mengenakan sheath hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Keduanya mengenakan kacamata hitam, Tao merasa mengenali keduanya..

"ge, A-apa tidak salah?"

Kris masih diam di tempatnya memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah bersitegang disana. Ia satu pemikiran dengan Tao, merasa mengenal keduanya namun Ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit lagi waktu untuk memperhatikan mereka yang menghiraukan tatapan pengunjung lain dan terus beradu argumen.

"Ini untuk calon menantuku, Nyonya.."

"Tidak, ini untuk anakku, Nyonya."

"Ah apa butik ini tidak memiliki stok lainnya?"

"Maaf Nyonya tapi ini series terbaru dengan barang terbatas."

"Kita tidak mungkin membaginya menjadi saling satu bukan?"

"Kau gila. Tentu saja tidak!"

"M-mummy?"

"APA?"

Tao mencoba memberanikan diri menyapa wanita dengan mantel coklat tadi. Ia benar-benar kaget saat keduanya menyapanya secara bersamaan dengan nada tinggi. Tao berani bersumpah ini pertama kalinya selama sembilanbelas tahun tahun Ia hidup diteriaki hingga seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kris menghampiri Tao,membawanya untuk berlindung di balik punggungnya. Memijat pelipisnya pelan dan menatap dua wanita yang terdiam di tempatnya begitu menyadari kehadiran Tao dan Kris. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan dan menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Cukup sampai disini, Nyonya Huang, Nyonya Wu.."

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan wajah yang berbinar. Diikuti Chen dan Chanyeol yang membukakan pintu untuk para wanitanya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya tempat seperti ini, Maknae." Xiumin membulatkan matanya saat melihat hamparan lapangan hijau penuh dengan pohon apel yang siap di panen. How a beautiful gaze!

"Aku, Oh Sehoon, Noona."

Pletak!

Luhan memukul pelan kepala Sehun, apa-apaan maknaenya ini. Ck

"Jangan terlalu sok, Sehun."

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun masih asik bercanda Chen dan Xiumin sudah pergi untuk berlindung di pohon rindang. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengambil keranjang bermaksud untuk mengambil apel.

"Kita ke sungai, Noona!"

Sehun menarik paksa tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya menyusuri jalan menuju sungai.

.

"Chanyeol~ah aku ti-daaaaakk saaamppppaaaaiihh!"

Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Baekhyun berusaha dengan susah payah menggapai apel yang paling dekat yang bahkan hanya dengan menjulurkan tangannya sedikit bisa Chanyeol gapai. Aigoo~ Baekki Noona nya ini imut sekali!

"Kubantu, Noona?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, menggapai apel yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Yeolli!"

Baekhyun berseru senang saat apel merah sudah ada di tangannya. Merasa kagum dengan Chanyeol. Eh? Entahlah, wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba memerah cantik, kontras dengan wajahnya, merona. Baru kali ini Ia diperlakukan semanis ini.

"N-Ne, Baekki Noona."

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Aigoo~ tidak menyangka bahkan si Happy Virus pun bisa malu eoh?

Baekhyun melihat kebawah, memutar kakinya membentuk alur yang tidak jelas di tanah, tangannya menyembunyikan keranjang apel—mirip keranjang si tudung merah pada dongeng—di belakang tubuhnya dan menatap chanyeol gugup.

"Yeolliyaa bisa memanjat pohon?"

"Eh? Aniya, noona. Wae?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah virusnya membuat suasana kembali mencair, Baekki tertawa pelan.

"Aniya, hanya bertanya saja, aku juga tidak bisa."

Baekki menunjukan peace sign nya yang disambut tawa Chanyeol. "Kita masih bisa menggapai apelnya dengan mudah ko Noona!"

"Jinjja? bagaimana caranya?"

Chanyeol berjalan memutar dan berhenti tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Ia menundukan tubuhnya dan menggapai pinggang Baekhyun untuk kemudian duduk di pundaknya.

"Seperti ini!"/"K-kyaaaah~!"

"Yeolli! Kau mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di sisi kiri kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum seperti biasa, ternyata Baekki Noonanya ini ringan sekali.

Baekki memegang erat sisi kiri kepala Chanyeol, Ia takut pada awalnya. Tapi begitu melihat sekumpulan apel bisa Ia raih dengan mudah ia lupa segalanya.

"Chanyeol, kesebelah kiri sedikit!"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mulai asik sendiri dengan buah apelnya.

.

"Astaga! Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan huh?"

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekyeol yang asik memanen apel di sudut kebun yang lain.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Chen menimpali sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bekal makanan yang mereka bawa. Begitu sampai disini Xiumin langsung mengajaknya berteduh dibawah pohon rindang untuk makan. Aigoo~ ingat dietmu, Xiumin!

"Lebih menyenangkan ketika cuaca cerah seperti ini kita berteduh sambil makan."

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkikik kecil. Jinjja~ Xiumin Noonanya ini memang imut sekalii.

"Yaa~ itukan bagimu, Baozi Noona."

Chen membuka sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Xiumin. Awalnya Ia menolak dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya karna kesal dipanggil Baozi. Dengan ekspresi memaksa Chen menyuruhnya untuk menerima botol minumnya.

"Kau pemaksa, Chen."

Chen mengangguk cuek sambil memakan salad buah yang sebelumnya disiapkan Lay sebelum mereka berangkat. Xiumin memandang Chen dengan tatapan memelas. Ia juga ingin. Apa-apaan orang ini memonopolinya sendiri sementara Ia hanya diberi sebotol air mineral?

Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah Baekyeol yang kini berbagi apel berdua.

"Baozi Noona.."

Xiumin malas menengokkan kepalanya. Namanya Xiumin dan Ia bukan Baozi!

"Noona.."

Xiumin ingin menengok, tapi Ia juga ingin mengetes seberapa sabar namja dihadapannya ini.

"Xiumin Noona.."

Chen menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Xiumin, tangannya membawa sesendok penuh salad buah yang diinginkan Xiumin.

"Aku bercanda, jangan marah lagi. Kau terlihat begitu lucu saat marah."

Tangannya maju untuk menyuapi Xiumin sendok berisi salad buah tersebut. Chen tersenyum tampan saat Xiumin menerima suapannya.

"Kau pemaksa Chen."

Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya Xiumin mengucapkan kata yang sama. Chen tertawa.

"Yes, I am."

.

"Airnya bening sekali, Sehunnieee~~"

Luhan menggerakkan kakinya tidak beraturan di sisi sungai. Sepatunya Ia lepas dan celananya ia gulung sebatas lutut. Sehun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Noonanya.

"Disini belum ada pabrik apapun, Noona." Sehun turun dari sisi sungai dan mulai berjalan menyusuri sungai, berniat mencari ikan mungkin. "Wajar airnya masih bening dan belum terkontaminasi apapun." Luhan yang tertarik ikut turun ke sungai, Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika Sehun tidak memegang erat tangannya.

"Xie-xieni, Sehunie.."

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terimakasih Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sehun bisa sedewasa ini dalam menghadapinya. Ia merasa melihat Sehun yang lain sekarang.

"Kau bahkan bisa mandi disini, Noona!"

Sehun tersenyum pervert dan aihh lupakan perkataan Luhan sebelumnya, Oh sehun tetaplah maknae EXO-M yang pervert.

"Hentikan pemikiran kotor mu itu Sehun!" Luhan membawa tangannya untuk 'membelai' kepala Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh ke sungai. Luhan membulatkan bibirnya lucu. Astagaaa~ Ia tidak berniat membuat Sehun terjatuh, demi Tuhan!

"Noona!"

Sehun menunjukan wajah marahnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya manis, aigoo~ Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"hahaha maaf Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

Luhan menunjukan peace sign nya, Ia berniat untuk kabur sebelum Sehun membalasnya. Jangan lupakan devil maknae ini eoh, Luhan mengerjainya satu kali maka Sehun akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat!

Tapi telat.. karna licin Sehun lebih mudah menarik tangan Luhan dan..

BYUUR~!

"OH SEHOOOONNNNN!"

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah memakan apelnya serta Xiumin dan Chen yang masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

.

.

"Kyungsoo.. gwaenchana?"

Lay mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk memastikan kondisi Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Seharian sejak sang Leader memberitahukan schedule mereka kedepannya Kyungsoo belum juga muncul dari kamar.

"Nee, Jiejie, aku baik-baik saja, wae?"

Kyungsoo menjawab dari dalam kamar, suaranya sedikit serak sehabis bangun tidur. Kelelahan menangis tadi membuatnya tidur untuk beberapa saat.

"Aniya, aku ada membuatkanmu sup, turun kebawah dan makanlah sedikit. Ini sudah lewat waktu makan siang, Kyungsoo.."

Lay berujar sebentar sebelum kemudian pergi setelah mendengar jawaban 'baik' dari Kyungsoo.

.

Kai baru saja sampai di dorm selesai dari gedung SM tadi. Merasa tidak memiliki tujuan untuk pergi kemanapun, padahal ini hari liburnya yang sangat jarang. Selesai melepas sepatunya Ia beranjak ke dapur bermaksud mengambil minum.

Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Kyungsoo sedang makan sup di meja bar dapur ditemani.. Suho?

"Kai, sudah pulang?"

Sapa Suho seperti biasa, Kyungsoo hanya diam, fokus dengan sup dihadapannya.

Kai mengangguk sebagai balasan dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dengan cepat dari lemari pendingin di dapur. Tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh, terlalu muak bahkan. Ia terlalu banyak tersakiti disini.

"Kau belum mengatakannya, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungso menggelengkan kepalanya dan menaruh mangkuk bekas supnya di wastafel dan beranjak pergi.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Lay Jijie ne Suho Oppa."

Kyungsoo langsung pergi ke kamarnya bermaksud untuk kembali mengurung diri di kamar.

.

.

"Jadi.. siapa yang akan menjelaskan disini?" Kris menaruh kedua tangannya di dada meminta penjelasan dari kedua wanita yang dikenali sebagai Ibunya dan Ibu mereka tengah duduk di menikmati coffee Starbucks hanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan kedua Ibu mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertengkar hanya karna stileto dan..

"Aku bermaksud membelikannya untuk calon menantuku, dan Ia bermaksud membelikannya untuk anaknya. Kami berdebat untuk hal yang sia-sia."

Kedua nyonya muda tadi saling bertatapan dan tertawa, membuat Kris dan Tao membulatkan matanya dan saling berpandangan bingung. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba mereka akur seperti ini?

"Calon menantu siapa, maksud Mama?"

Kris bertanya, Tao sedikit menundukan wajahnya. Tidak bisa Ia pungkiri bahwa ada sesuatu yang mencelos di hatinya. Ia cukup tau bahwa Kris anak tunggal. Calo menantu disini berarti calon Istrinya Kris, benar kan?

Baru kemarin Ia sedikit senang ketika nyonya Wu memberikannya Birkin series terbaru. Dan sekarang Ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Nyonya Wu rela bertengkar mempermalukan dirinya demi membelikan calon menantunya sepasang stileto. Argh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tao! Ia hanya Leader dari grup tempatmu bernaung, tidak seharusnya Ia berfikir seperti ini kan!

"Tentu saja anaknya.."

Nyonya Wu menunjuk Nyonya Huang disebelahnya dan mereka tertawa bersama membuat Kris membulatkan matanya untuk kemudian terkekeh dan menutup mulutnya menahan tawa begitu melihat wajah Tao yang sudah merah padam.

Oh sepertinya Kris harus bersabar menghadapi tiga wanita jetset disekelilingnya. Tidak heran bagaimana bisa Tao dan Kris memiliki Plush Living ketika ibu dari keduanya pun memiliki hal yang sama.

.

.

Sehun menggendong Luhan yang tertidur karna kelelahan setelah bermain air seharian, tersenyum ketika menemukan wajah Luhan yang begitu fresh, Ia memang sengaja mengajaknya berlibur melihat alam supaya Noona yang disayanginya ini merasa rileks kembali untuk menyambut jadwal mereka yang padat.

"Apa Luhan Noona tidur dengan nyenyak?"

Sehun bertanya kearah yang lainnya. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Noonanya benar-benar Istirahat.

"Ya, dia nyenyak sekali, Sehunnie."

Baekki menjawab sambil tersenyum. Disebelahnya Chanyeol juga mulai kelihatan lelah.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Chen mengajukan untuk segera pulang. Karna sepertinya yang lain sudah kelelahan dan matahari mulai menunjukan bias jingganya, Chen menawarkan dirinya untuk menyupir mobil pulang ke dorm.

"Hati-hati, Chen.."

Xiumin mengingatkan dan duduk disebelah kursi kemudi, di tengah ada Sehun dan Luhan dan di jok belakang ada Baekyeol yang juga kelelahan.

Yah, setidaknya mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga hari ini dengan pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

TBC~

gyaah~! Akhirnya rampung juga part 2 nya, setelah menunda ini hampir sebulan. Maaf ya readersdeul u.u aku bener2 sibuk setelah masuk ke skola. Hampir setiap hari berangkat jam enam pulang jam lima sore belum lagi capenya tugasnya dan blablabla/halah/

aku usahakan apdet cepet untuk kedepannya. Doakan supaya akunya sehat *plak

gimana pembagian couplenya? Sudah ratakah? Hehehe maafin kalau ada salah yaa semoga memuaskan ^^

JENGMAL GOMAWO untuk yang sudah memfolow dan memfavorite ff ini u,u *terharu*

Maaf gabisa balesin review satu-satu. Review kalian penyemangat buat sayaa ^^v

**BIG THANKS TO :**

_**Chanyeoliena137, Chyukmin, dennis kim, haehyukyumin, Yooooona, Babysudo, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Nenni soo, Chu hyun hee, Dhilla001204, acidcid, .5, babylulu24, , septaaa, golden13, ayam ayam, BLUEFIRE0805, Julie Yunjae, GyuniKai7, dinodeer, Jin Ki Tao, Kim Hyobin, aoora, numpangbaca, PuzZy cat, CreepyJira, sari2min, Kimhyunshi**__._

ILYSM 3 mind to review again? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum masuk cerita hehe ^^V kemaren ada yang tanya victoria secret itu apa,kenapa Tao bisa semarah itu karna diajak Kris kesana, sebenernya... Victoria secret itu underwear branded who sell a lingerie, bikini etc, gosh haha - gila sendiri

Ah sudahlah abaikan, enjoy! ^^

Flavour of Love III

-Magnae Story-

diyayee

"Hatchhimm!"

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya menhindari 'semburan' Luhan. Siapa sangka sesampainya di dorm Luhan langsung bersin-bersin dengan tubuh meringkuk menggigil. Sehun menundukan wajahnya saat Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Semuanya gara-gara kau, magnae.." Luhan bergumam pelan sambil menaikan selimutnya sebatas dada. Tubuhnya benar-benar kedinginan saat ini. Hidungnya gatal dan kepalanya pusing. Sepertinya daya tahan tubuh Luhan termasuk yang paling lemah diantara yang lainnya.

Luhan terus menatap tajam Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya. Aigoo~ rencanamu kali ini salah besar, Oh Sehun!

"Kau juga salah, Unnie.." Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Luhan sambil membawa segelas air hangat beserta sirup obat. Meletakkan di meja samping ranjang Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang milik Xiumin.

"Dia yang mendorongku duluan!" Luhan berseru keras sambil memegangi hidungnya yang'cair' membuat Sehun menahan tawanya. Ishh~

"Tuh kan!" Luhan menendang tubuh Sehun yang duduk di ranjangnya. Membuat Magnae EXO-M itu duduk terjatuh di lantai sambil tertawa. Aigoo~ Xi Luhan, kau itu tertua kedua!

"Unnie kan bisa langsung ganti.. lagian seperti baru mengenal magnae ini 2hari saja sih." Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan argumennya sambil menyuapkan sesendok Sirup Obat flu untuk Luhan. Luhan meminum obatnya dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk.

"sudahlah Noona. Memang aku yang salah.." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian. Sehun memasang wajah memelas plus aegyonya.

'Sial' rutuk Luhan, Ia paling tidak kuat jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Baekhyun tertawa keras membuat Luhan semakin berdecak sebal. Ia menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan berteriak kencang.

"KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Awwww~ Our Little Deer sudah marah rupanya.

Sehun dan Baekhyun terkikik dan melakukan highfive, dasar troublemaker!

...

Kris menatap yeoja disebelahnya yang tertidur pulas. Ck~ sepertinya lelah sekali eoh..

Sesekali memperhatikan wajahnya dari kaca mobil. Aigoo~kepalanya miring ke kiri, terkekeh kecil saat Lampu Merah kepala Tao terantuk kaca mobil, mengeluh sebentar kemudian tidur lagi. Kris Membenarkan posisi sealtbeat Tao yang miring. Menyelipkan helaian rambut Tao yang menutupi wajahnya kebelakang telinga. Tao menggeliat kecil. Demi Tuhan, jika saja tidak ada rem tangan diantara mereka berdua Kris sudah menarik Tao untuk menyender di bahunya.

"Lelah eum?"

"eungh..mmmh~"

Terkekeh lagi. Aish~ harus Kris akui bahwa Ia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Yeoja disebelahnya. Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi kiri kepala Tao, Memberanikan diri untuk memajukan wajahnya hingga mengenai kening Magnae EXO-K tersebut. Mengecupnya lama kemudian beralih ke pipi kanannya. Bagaimana bisa..

TINNN!

Kris harus rela melepaskan kecupannya karna lampu merah sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Aigoo~ bagaimana bisa Kris senekat tadi?! Kalau Tao terbangun apa yang harus Ia katakan eoh? Ck! Bersyukur kepada Tuhan karna Tao tidak terbangun tadi.

Terkekeh lagi. Beginikah perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Ia baru tahu bahwa sebegini menyenangkan. Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan senyum bodoh yang terpatri di wajahnya. Entah apa komentar member EXO lain jika melihat wajah Kris yang sangat bodoh sekarang.

KRIIINGGG~

Kris menghentikan lamunannya, Ia menaruh handphonenya di dashboard mobil dan melihat siapa yang menelfon.

'Xiumin Jiejie Call'

"We—"

Belum selesai Kris bertanya kalimatnya sudah dipotong Xiumin.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga selarut ini eoh? Dimana Magnae kami?"

Kris menghela nafasnya. Melirik jam di dashboard mobil 21:37.

'Pantas saja Xiumin Jie marah-marah.'

"Dia ada di sebelahku Jie, Tertidur, sebentar lagi kami sampai di Dorm."

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya tanda marah. Dan Kris mendengar itu. Karna telat pulang sedikit saja Xiumin Jie sudah semurka ini, Ia benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika Xiumin tau perbuatannya tadi. Bisa habis umurnya!

"Awas kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Magnae kami, Wu Yi Fan!"

"Ia baik-baik saja, Bisa kupastikan itu. Kami sudah di depan Dorm, Jie.. kututup ne."

Kris mengambil langkah seribu dengan menutup telfonnya. Jinjjaa~ wibawanya sebagai seorang leader benar-benar runtuh jika terus berada disamping magnae EXO-K ini.

Kris melepas sealtbeatnya dan mengguncang tubuh Tao pelan.

"Tao, kita sudah dulu.."

"Ahng~ Anii yan-g ituu jeleek gee."

Aigoo~ sepertinya akan sulit. Sudah terlalu malam. Kris keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu Tao, mengangkat tubuh Tao dengan Bridal Style dan berjalan memasuki Dorm.

...

Lay baru selesai membereskan kamar tidurnya dan Tao. Melirik jam di samping nakasnya. 21:50 ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Sebenarnya apa saja yang mereka lakukan eoh? Sampai selarut ini. Lay membuka pintu kamarnya, bermaksud untuk menanyakan kabar Tao pada Xiumin. Selain dirinya Tao memang sangat dekat dengan member lain. Walau bagaimanapun juga Ia magnae kan? Magnae selalu paling disayang eum..

CLEK

Lay kaget begitu membuka pintu menemukan Kris di depan kamarnya menggendong Tao gaya bridal, Diikuti Xiumin dibelakangnya sedang marah-marah ke arah Kris.

"Terimakasih Lay."

Tanpa permisi Kris masuk kedalam kamar Tao dan Lay, menidurkan magnaenya di ranjangnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Mengabaikan Xiumin yang memberikan ceramah panjangnya. Kris berjalan mondar mandir di kamar Tao-Lay membuat Lay sedikit heran. Ada sedikit perasaan Sakit saat melihat Kris begitu lembut terhadap Tao.

"Kau tahu ini lewat jam malamnya! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini.. kau itu Duizhang, Kris, seharusnya..."

Xiumin masih memberikan ceramah panjangnya yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kris. Kris mengusapkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya dan memotong ucapan Xiumin.

"Jie, ini sudah malam, lanjutkan ceramahnya besok pagi saja ne? Pasti kudengarkan, dan ah Lay tolong gantikan baju Tao. Pastikan Ia tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku keluar dulu."

Xiumin tidak terima karna ucapannya terpotong, Ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengejar Kris. Sementara Lay menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Menatap Tao rambutnya sayang.

"Kenapa harus Kau, kenapa bukan Aku?"

...

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, ugh~ tubuhnya pegal semua, jadi ingat bagaimana serunya memetik apel bersama Chanyeol tadi. Ia yang digendong saja sakit punggung apalagi Chanyeol yang menggendongnya?

"Unnie.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Unnienya yang aneh sedaritadi. Tersenyum, tertawa kemudian memasang wajah kebingungan. Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun memang Moodmakernya EXO tapi kalau sudah seaneh itusih..

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyungsoo~ah!" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Unnienya ini sebenarnya kenapa sih..

"Sepertinya kau butuh tidur Unnie, mungkinkah kebun apel membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu? Haha" Kyungsoo mematikan lampu kamar mereka hingga tinggal lampu meja yang menyala. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo~ya."

"hmm, Wae?"

Baekhyun membutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan punggung Kyungsoo yang menghadap tembok.

"Putar tubuhmu!"

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini Ia berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Wae, Unnie?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lama, membuat lawan bicaranya pegal juga, meskipun pada kenyataanya Kyungsoo belum mengantuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya khas ekspresi Do Kyungsoo ketika kaget, aihh Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut. Astagaa~ pasti Ia terlihat memalukan sekali sekarang!

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan ini, Unnie?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari selimut. Ia benar-benar malu membicarakan hal ini dengan Kyungsoo.

"Su-sudahlah, lupakan saja Kyungsoo~ya, anggap aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu. Jaljjayo~"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap tembok dan berpura-pura tidur, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar sambil mematikan lampu mejanya.

'Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan, Ketika kau jatuh pada orang yang tepat.'

...

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca di Seoul cerah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi, seharusnya dengan cuaca seperti ini orang beramai-ramai melakukan olahraga pagi untuk kebugaran tubuh. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk member EXO. Dorm memang sudah ramai, tapi bukan aktifitas olahraga untuk kebugaran tubuh, melainkan sarapan untuk tiang hidup.

"Kyungsoo Ummaaaaa aku ingin sup kentang!"

"Aniya! Kita sudah makan itu dua hari yang lalu, Oh Sehun! Aku ingin omelette, Kyungsoo~ya."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Mengabaikan ocehan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk perang mengenai menu apa yang akan mereka makan untuk sarapan.

"Kau mau masak apa, Kyungsoo?" Lay menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang kebingungan. Secercah cahaya muncul di kedua bola matanya.

"Persediaan makanan habis, Jie.. hanya ada ramen, siang ini aku ada jadwal ke SMent jadi tidak sempat belanja. Lay Jiejie bisa gantikan?"

Lay menganggukan kepalanya sambil membuka kulkas untuk minum. Tidak apa-apa kan, toh Ia juga tidak ada jadwal selain sore. Kyungsoo menyerahkan daftar belanjanya pada Lay.

"Uang belanjanya minta sama Kris ge ya Jiejie.."

Kyungsoo memberikan peace sign nya, haah~ harus minta Kris ya?

Baru saja Lay membalikan tubuhnya Kris sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Issh! Kenapa orang ini selalu mengagetkannya sih?

"Ada Apa?"

Kris bertanya sambil membuka kulkas, Lay memundurkan tubuhnya hingga duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Siang ini Kyungsoo ada jadwal, aku yang menggantikannya belanja, Bisa aku minta anggarannya?"

Kris meneguk minumnya dan menatap Lay cukup lama. Membuat member lain yang tadinya ramai jadi hening sesaat. Entahlah, mereka hanya merasa butuh diam saja.

"Siang ini? Biar kutemani."

Ku-te-ma-ni? Lay tidak salahdengar kan? Ditemani? Berarti nanti siang Ia akan belanja berdua dengan sang Duizhang? Berdua.. belanja..?

Jantung Lay berdetak kencang,

deg

deg

deg

apa yang terjadi.. Lay mencoba mengendalikan dirinya , Ia kemudian mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara minumnya. Semuanya kembali ramai.

"Jadi sarapan kita hanya makan ramen?" Chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya. Aigoo~menyedihkan sekalii.

"hahahahaha" Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa tidak jelas, membuat Chanyeol membungkan mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Sehun, kau masih bisa tertawa setelah membuat Luhan Unnie sakit eoh? Ck"

Baekhyun muncul dan duduk di meja makan, menoyor kepala Sehun pelan. Heran juga sih dengan magnae ini, sudah membuat orang sakit,ditertawakan dan sekarang melupakannya tanpa rasa bersalah, dasar bocah!

"Meh-manghnya Huhan Jie Hasih Hakit? Aigoo~ haku harush hehihat heahaanya!"

Sehun membuka paksa lengan Chanyeol, eeyh Chanyeol mengelap tangannya yang basah karna liur Sehun di tangannya. Ck!

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heh Byun Baekhyun, bukankah Luhan sudah sembuh?

Baekhyun terkekeh membuat Lay, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap aneh.

"OH SEHOOOOONNN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

PLAK!

...

"Kau ini, tega sekali sih."

Suho menatap kasihan Sehun dengan cap Lima jari di pipinya, Baekhyun hanya menunjukan peace sign nya. Memang paling seru mengerjai maknaenya ini.

"Kau harus tahu adab memasuki kamar wanita, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan masih marah-marah ditempatnya. Ia kasihan juga sih melihat kulit putih mulus Sehun kini 'ternoda' dengan cap lima jari buatan Luhan. Ia menyerahkan es batu untuk mengompres luka Sehun.

"Habis aku kan tidak tahu kalau Noona sedang ganti baju!"

"Kau mengetuk pintu dulu juga kan bisa, Sehunnie!"

"Sudah hentikan! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat Keributan saja." Suho menengahi sambil mengompres pipi maknaenya.

"Semuanya karna Baekhyun Noona!"

Sehun merajuk, khas maknae, ck! Bocaaah. Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Sehun dan merapikan tasnya.

"Aku minta maaf karna tidak bisa menyiapakan sarapan selain ini. Aku harus ke SMEnt, aku duluan nee."

"kau ada jadwal dengan siapa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya, sedikit dipaksakan. Arah matanya menatap Kai yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sama rapinya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dengan Kai."

Semua member mengangguk mengantar kepergian Kyungsoo. Disusul Lay dan Kris juga yang sudah rapi.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Belanja kebutuhan dapur."

Suho menatap datar kearah Kris yang merapikan posisi rambutnya sementara Lay merapatkan jacketnya. Meskipun cuaca cerah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi tetap saja sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa. Semua member kembali mengangguk. Kris baru saja keluar pintu Ia berbalik lagi untuk memberikan pesan terakhirnya.

"Jadwal hari ini digeser esok hari, jadi kalian mendapatkan satu hari lagi free, ohya, jangan lupa bangunkan Tao, dia belum bangun."

Semua member baru sadar, terlalu sibuk dengan magnae EXO-M ini membuat mereka melupakan magnae EXO-K nya.

"Aigoo~ hampir saja aku melupakan magnae kita. Semua gara-gara kau, Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa aku lagi?!"Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun gemas dan menoyor kepala magane mereka. Ck!

Xiumin tertawa dan beranjak bangun keatas untuk membangunkan Tao.

...

"Apa daftar belanjanya banyak?" Kris mendorong troley mereka disamping kanan Lay yang sedang memilih sayuran. Lay melihat daftar belanjanya sebentar dan menggeleng.

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi juga tidak sedikit."

Kris mengangguk dan memainkan handphonenya sebentar. Lay masih terlihat canggung jalan berdua dengan Kris. Walau bagaimanapun juga terakhir kali Ia pergi berdua dengan Duizhangnya 3tahun yang lalu. Saat masih ada ikatan, diantara mereka...

"...seperti ini kan?...Lay?"

Lay tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kris yang mengangkat satu peti telur. Aigoo~

"Itu terlalu banyak, Duizhang.."

Lay terkekeh sebentar dan mengambil alih troleynya. Sedikit perasan senang Kris bisa kembali mengobrol normal dengan Lay setelah kejadian 3tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, lebih mudah belanja barang bemerk dibanding sayuran seperti ini."

Lay terkekeh sambil mendorong troleynya. Sedikit banyak Kris telah terpengaruh kebiasaan Tao.

...

"hahahaha ada panda bisa makan mi!"

Tao membuka matanya begitu mendengar ocehan Sehun yang mengatai dirinya. Sial~ matanya masih sangat mengantuk dan Xiumin Jiejie sudah memaksanya bangun untuk sarapan. Matanya semakin berkantung dari hari ke hari, dan ini membuat Ia gampang mendapat cemoohan.

"Diam kau bocah albino!"

Bukannya marah sehun malah tertawa semakin keras bersama Chanyeol. Jinjja~ Evil magnae!

Tao memakan mienya dengan ganas, membuat Baekhyun menyodorkan minumnya begitu Tao tersedak. Hah! Mood Tao benar-benar buruk hari ini. Begitu bangun Lay Jiejie sudah tidak ada di kamarnya apalagi mengetahui bahwa Lay Jiejie pergi belanja dengan Kris ge. Aish~ Tao merasa dijahati karna mereka belanja tanpa mengajaknya!

"Pelan-pelan, Tao.."

Xiumin menyeka mulut Tao yang belepotan saus. Issh~ dia ini wanita bukan sih?

"Jie, aku mau muntah.."

Tao berkata polos lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh makanannya. Issh magnae mereka kenapa hari ini aneh semua, sih?

...

Lay kelihatannya menikmati acara belanjanya hari ini dengan sang Duizhang, Ia sesekali tertawa ketika Duizhangnya bertingkah diluar dugaannya dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada. Seingat Lay, Kris tiga tahun yang lalu tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Lay, apa masih banyak?"

Lay menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, melihat Kris yang sepertinya mulai kelelahan. Tidak heran sih supermaket ini luas dan mereka cukup berputar-putar untuk mencari bahan yang ada karna Lay tidak hafal rak-rak tempat biasa supermarket menyimpan kebutuhannya.

"Sedikit lagi, Ge.. wae?"

Kris hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggeleng. Ia mengecek handphonenya dan melihat 5 panggilan tidak terjawab 'Xiumin Jiejie'

Ia mengerutkan alisnya, ada sesuatu yang daruratkah? Lamunan Kris terputus begitu melihat handphonenya kembali berdering.

'Xiumin Jiejie Calling'

"Wei?"

"YA! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada magnae kami eoh?!"

Kris menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga. Kenapa Xiumin Jiejie senang sekali berteriak sih?

'Wae?'

Lay bertanya tanpa suara pada Kris, Kris menjawab 'Xiumin Jie' tanpa suara juga, Lay menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia melanjutkan acaranya memilih beberapa cuka.

"Waeyo Jie? Aku tidak menger—"

"Tao muntah-muntah pagi ini. Dan sekarang Ia sedang merintih kesakitan karna perutnya serasa terkoyak dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Ini pasti gara-gara kau kemarin, Kris!"

Kris membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau seharusnya menelfon ambulance ge, bukan aku!"

"Ya! Aish kau lupa Tao trauma rumah sakit? Ia menangis histeris saat kami bilang mau membawanya kerumah sakit! Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus cepat pulang!"

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Ne, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, Jie tolong berikan handphonenya pada Suho."

DEG

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris dan menatapnya cukup lama. Ada masalah kah? Ia menghampiri Kris dan berdiri disampingnya. Menyimak pembicaraan Kris dan Suho di telfon.

"Ne, Aku minta bantuanmu ne? Xie Xie Joonmyun~ah , hao."

Kris menutup telfonnya dan menatap Lay sebentar, tidak enak juga sih tiba-tiba meninggalkannya seperti ini. Tapi..

"Lay, aku harus pulang ke dorm sekarang, Tao muntah-muntah dan menangis histeris sekarang. Apa belanjaanya masih banyak?"

Lay membulatkan matanya. Tao muntah-muntah? Si Queen of food itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa kondisi Tao benar-benar parah? Lumayan banyak tapi bisa ditunda, bisakah aku ikut pulang?"

Bagaimanapun juga Lay member yang paling dekat dengan Tao. Tentu Ia khawatir bukan? Didi kesayangannya tengah merintih kesakitan aigoo~

"Tidak usah, Aku sudah menelfon Suho untuk menemanimu belanja, maafkan aku Lay tapi aku harus segera pergi. Hati-hati!"

Lay menatap punggung Kris yang berlari keluar supermarket. Lay menatap kecewa punggung Kris yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Memang sudah tidak ada tempat untukku.. kan?"

Lay mengusap air matanya kasar dan berbalik melanjutkan acara belanjanya.

...

Hari sudah semakin siang, Kyungsoo dan Kai masih terjebak di gedung SMEnt mendengarkan beberapa statement mengenai album mereka yang baru. Kenapa bukan Kris? Semuanya karna Kai adalah center di EXO. Dan Kyungsoo main vocal utama di EXO. SMEnt merasa butuh untuk memberikan pengarahan lebih lanjut pada kedua bagian paling fatal di EXO.

"Aku rasa cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh beristirahat."

Manager mengakhiri rapat dadakannya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua di tempat practice dance EXO. Membuat suasana sedikit akward mengingat mereka berdua sedang ada masalah. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer disekitarnya Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar.

"Kai, Aku duluan."

Kai segera bangun dari duduknya dan menahan tangan Kyungsoo sebelum Yeoja bermata bulat itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Kai terlihat berfikir untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, Akhirnya Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi keluar ruangan.

"Kita pergi makan siang."

Kyungsoo hanya menurut tanpa bisa melawan, tidak bisa Ia pungkiri perutnya juga sudah berteriak kelaparan.

...

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang makan seperti orang kesetanan. Selapar itukah? Aigoo~ Kyungsoo meraih tissue yang ada di meja makan dan menyerahkannya pada Kai.

"Jongin~ah, pelan-pelan makannya.."

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Ia tersenyum menerima sodoran tissue yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Aku lapar, Noona."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa sadar. Teringat lagi, Kai memang tidak berubah.

"Noona, habis ini kau mau apa?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang belum selesai makan, Ia merapikan bekas makannya dan menatap Kyungsoo lumayan lama. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas, membuat Kai terkekeh. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal setelah ini, Wae?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kita latihan Baby Don't Cry sekali ini?"

Kyungsoo menyadari air wajah Kai yang berubah. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah.."

...

Suho mencuri pandang ke arah Lay yang sedari tadi melamun di kursi penumpang sebelahnya. Ia tidak buta, tujuh tahun di trainee di SM membuatnya mengenal baik teman-teman masa trainee nya. Dan Suho hafal betul beberapa kejadian semasa Trainee, termasuk kenangan Kris dan Lay..

"Lay, kita mau langsung pulang?"

Suho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Awkward dirasakan Suho saat Ia menyusul Lay ke Supermarket tadi. Wajah Lay sedikit sembab dengan jejak air mata di pipinya. Suho tidak bodoh. Dan Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lay.

"Terserah kau saja, Ge.."

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah, kita butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri sepertinya."

Suho memutar balik mobilnya ke arah lain membuat Lay membulatkan matanya.

"Kita mau kemana?!"

Suho tersenyum tidak bersalah.

"Ketempat kau bisa menenangkan dirimu."

...

"Ia baru saja tertidur tadi."

Xiumin bersyukur Tao sudah berhenti muntah-muntah tadi. Mungkin karna terlalu lelah merintih dan menangis Ia jadi tertidur.

"Segera telfon dokter sekarang sebelum Tao bangun."

Xiumin memberikan aba-aba pada Kris untuk segera menghubungi dokter. Kris baru saja sampai di dorm. Belum sempat melihat keadaan Tao padahal, tapi xiumin sudah menyuruhnya banyak hal.

"Semalam kalian makan apa?"

Luhan mencoba mencari tahu sebab kenapa magnaenya bisa seperti ini. Duatahun bersama Tao membuatnya sedikit mengerti kebiasaan magnaenya.

"Semalam kami makan Seafood dengan brown sauce, Ummaku yang merekomendasikannya."

Semua member yang ada di sana mengerutkan keningnya, "Ummamu?"

Kris mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Kemarin kami bertemu dengan Umma kami masing-masing dan yah.."

Xiumin hanya berdecih dan tertawa pelan, dasar Duizhangnya ini memang..

"Dia makan apa?" Luhan masih penasaran, selagi menunggu dokter tidak ada salahnya kan mereka menganalisis sendiri.

"Abalon.."

Semua member terdiam.

"ITU DIA!"

Kris menepuk dahinya. Ia baru ingat, Tao alergi Abalon!

"Abalon-abalon sialan."

Xiumin masuk ke kamar Tao dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Tao demam.

"Tidak usah menelfon dokter, aku tahu obatnya."

...

Lay menatap sekitarnya dengan wajah datarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, Suho menatap Lay sebentar dan berteriak.

"KENAPA BUKAN AKU?"

Lay membuka matanya dan menatap Suho dalam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanpa menjawab Suho menarik tangan Lay untuk berdiri disampingnya. "Disini kau bisa teriak sesukamu, Yizing~ah.."

Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih kepala Lay dan mengusapnya pelan.

"teriak saja, keluarkan semua yang ada di dalam hatimu, Lay.."

Lay memejamkan matanya pelan dan menaruh kedua tangannya disamping bibirnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suho tersenyum danmemundurkan dirinya untuk duduk di hamparan rumput memperhatikan Lay yang masih berteriak, Ia akan menyiapkan dirinya ketika Lay sudah puas dengan teriakannya dan air matanya tumpah.

"TID—huks"

Lay memundurkan tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ini terlalu sakit bahkan untuk dikeluarkan. Lay menumpahkan semuanya disini. Kenapa harus Ia yang tersakiti.. kenapa dulu Ia harus menyakiti..

Suho mendengar isakan Lay yang mulai tidak wajar menghampiri Lay dan memeluknya. Membiarkan Lay mengeluarkan emosinya dengan memukulkan tangannya ke dada Suho.

...

'_deoneun mangseoliji ma jebal.._

_Nae simjangeul geodoo-eoga.._

_Geurae nalkaro ulsurog jowa.._

_Dalbitjotchado nooneul gameun bam.'_

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kai yang menari mengelilingi tubuhnnya. Seolah meminta Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama seperti bait yang Ia nyanyikan.

'_na anin dareun namja yeotdamyeon._

_Hueguk aniyeo han gujeolriotdeoramyeon._

_Neoye geu saramgua baggun sangcheo modu taewoboryeo'_

Seolah Kai begitu memuja dirinya. Kyungsoo terhenyak begitu merasakan tangan Kai di kedua pipinya. Dan serangan mendadak Kai.

Kai mencium bibirnya!

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat Kai mendorongnya ke dinding dan memenjarakan tubuhnya. Apa yang Kai lakukan!

"K-aihh he-nti-ummkaanhh"

Kyungsoo mendorong paksa tubuh Kai. Ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen lebih banyak. Terkejut membuatnya sesak nafas. Ditambah dengan ciuman mendadak dari Kai.. wajahnya benar-benar merah saat ini.

Kai menundukan kepalanya dan memajukan lagi tubuhnya, memenjarakan Kyungsoo membuat Ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Nae sarangi neol jilkitaenni.."

Kai membisikan kata-kata yang mampu membius Kyungsoo dari alam sadarnya. Kai mulai melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Kyungsoo dan semakin mendesak pagutannya. Tanpa sadar tangan Kai mulai bergerak mulai terbawa permainan Kai, tangannya terulur untuk meraih tengkuk Kai. Walau bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa Ia masih mencintai Kai.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur, dengan pakaian yang sudah berserakan..

.

.

.

TBC~

Review for next chap :

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"19.30,kalau kau masih mengantuk tidur saja, Kai.."

.

"Maafkan Aku, A-aku tidak pernah punya maksud seperti itu, Jie.."

.

"Baekhyun~ah Lari!"

.

"hhh~ A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol~ah!"

.

"Mungkin aku mulai tertarik padamu, Lay.."

.

"Xiumin Noona, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

.

Awwww~ akhirnya setelah *lagi-lagi* menunda ff ini sebulan lebiih dilanjut jugaaa hehehe ternyata kondisi kesehatanku buruk, aktifitas juga ga berhenti gitu aja serasa ikut kelas axel tubuh aku remuk/inilebay/

Aneh ga sih untuk part ini? Ini lebih fokus ke percintaan para magnae line, untuk next chap aku usahakan pair lainnya :D Haha Big Thanks to All of My Readers who reading, reviewing and favorite+subscribe my fanfction. ILSYM guys *chu*

Thanks to : **Kazuma B'tomat, nisa, Bebaek Cinta Chan Chan, Woo Jihye, nenni Kyungsoo, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, sari Nur hanifah, Jaylyn Rui, golden13, BabySuDo, miparkland, yuliafebry, Kim Hyobin, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, Yooooona, Guest, Hyegun EXOtics, LeeKim, EXO Fujoshi, Fishy861015, Princess Wolfy, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Blue Minra, NumpangBaca, Septaa, Julie Namikaze, dyakuro34-7, kimhyunsi, ChanyeoLiena137,dennis Kim**

Ahiya! Mari berteman! Folow twitt aku yaa:diyayee

Mention for folback ^^

At Least, Mind To Review Again? ^^ /sodorin bbuing2 Tao+Sehun/


	4. Chapter 4

Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karna banyaknya typo di chapter kemarin u.u ini aku apdet cepat sebagai gantinya, aku juga bales review loh *plak* enjoy! ^^

Flavour Of Love

-Accidental-

Diyayee

.

.

Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, tepat menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur. Ia menyadari betul apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Kai tidak mabuk. Dan Kai juga tidak dalam kondisi tergantung pada obat-obatan terlarang, tentu Kai melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar, sadar bahwa Ia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menatap Kai yang memperhatikannya. Kai tersenyum sekilas, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia bahkan terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Kai sekarang.

Apa yang sudah Ia dan Kai lakukan eoh..

_: : flashback : :_

Kyungsoo mendorong paksa tubuh Kai. Ia butuh bernafas! Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Hampir saja Ia terbawa permainan Kai untuk kedua kalinya. Apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aniya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi, Kenapa bisa Ka—

DEG!

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hangat nafas Kai masuk kedalam pori-pori wajahnya, pipinya merona hebat. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hangatnya tatapan Kai, hanya satu kata yang kini ada di pikirannya.

_Saranghae_

_Saranghae_

_Saranghae_

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat wajah Kai kembali mendekat. Kali ini lebih lembut, Kai menyatukan bibir mereka dan memagutnya pelan.

Peck, It's just a peck.

"Saranghae."

Mengucapkannya disela pagutan mereka. Kyungsoo menjawab "Nado." Lewat pagutan bibirnya. Ini terasa lembut dan menghanyutkan. Hingga tanpa sadar tangan Kyungsoo melingkar manis—lagi di leher Kai. Terdengar kekehan kecil diantara ciuman manis mereka, menyadari betapa bodohnya mereka berdua selama ini.

Kai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Kyungsoo, membawa Kyungsoo untuk membalas ciumannya. Kai merengkuh dan menggendong Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Meletakkan kepala Kyungsoo kebahunya dan mulai mencium halus leher Kyungsoo. Berpindah ke lengan kecilnya dan kembali lagi keleher Yeojanya. Miliknya. Beberapa tanda merah berhasil Ia buat dalam hitungan detik. Membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan dalam rengkuhan Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya dileher Kai sambil sesekali memukul bahu namja berkulit tan itu ketika dirasakan ciumanya terasa begitu kasar dan sakit.

Kai membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menuju sofa untuk tiga orang di pojok ruangan. Dihempaskannya tubuh Kyungsoo ke sofa tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo.

"emmhh..."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan saat Ia rasa Kai salah memasukan lidahnya, perlahan dalam hitungan detik air liur mulai mengalir di leher keduanya. Menetes pelan diiringi dengan kecupan ringan dan kecupan kecupan cepat. Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah memerah Kyungsoo yang kehabisan nafas. Bibirnya sudah bengkak apalagi, Kai tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan. Tubuh Kai semakin naik menindih Kyungsoo dengan senyum terkembang Ia berbisik pelan.

"Saranghae.."

_: : flashback End : :_

Mereka ada di ruang latihan dance, Dengan tubuh hanya dibalut selimut seadanya. Sulit dipercaya mengingat mereka melakukannya diruang latihan dance, tidak ada barang apapun disana, hanya ada kaca besar yang menempel di dinding dan sofa untuk tiga orang, Kai melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang jam berapa, Noona?"

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Kai berani membuka suaranya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat jam dinding yang ada di dekat pintu.

"19.30, kalau kau masih mengantuk tidur lagi saja, Kai.."

Kai menganggukan kepalanya dan meraih Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka di sofa sempit untuk tiga orang. Demi Tuhan Kai ingin waktu terhenti sekarang juga. Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Menyesap wangi khas milik Wanitanya. Sungguh mereka tidak memikirkan akibat apapun atas keberanian perbuatan mereka, satu yang pasti, mereka saling mencintai kembali.

…

Lay menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela. Memandang cahaya berkelap kelip yang dipancarkan mobil lain di jalanan raya yang sekarang Ia lewati. Suasana hatinya lebih baik sekarang. Ia bisa tersenyum secara wajar jika sudah sampai di dorm nanti.

Setidaknya Ia kembali ke dorm tidak dalam kondisi kacau seperti tadi, Kau tetap bisa memasang poker facemu, Lay..

"Gwaenchanayo?"

Suho mengerem mobilnya saat lampu merah dan melihat Lay sekilas, Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

Suho meregangkan tubuhnya dan menatap Lay cukup lama, kenapa Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, gadis yang ada disebelahnya sangat manis, lesung pipinya.. Suho berfikir bahwa sudah seharusnya Lay terus tersenyum, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menangis sedikitpun, bukan?

Karna keindahan Lay terpancar saat Ia tersenyum.

Suho mengembangkan angelic smile nya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut Lay. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Lay menundukan wajahnya, Aish kenapa memerah.. Saat tangan Suho menyentuhnya, perasaannya terasa hangat...

...

"Mereka kemana sih?!"

Xiumin merutuk sambil melihat jam di tangannya, 20.10 belum termasuk jam malam sebenarnya, tapi ini sudah 'kemalaman' untuk empat orang dengan jadwal ringan keluar rumah. Bayangkan Lay pergi belanja pukul 10 pagi sama dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang ada jadwal ke SMent, sementara Suho menyusul Lay pukul 1 siang, dan sekarang pukul delapan malam lewat sepuluh menit! Sepuluh jam lebih sepuluh menit untuk belanja sayuran dan diskusi dengan manager! ini bukan waktu yang wajar kan?

Xiumin mengurut pelipisnya, entahlah akhir-akhir ini Ia banyak pikiran sekali. Ia bukan leader padahal, sebagai member yang paling tua Ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab. Hal yang berbahaya mengingat di jam malammu kau bersama laki-laki diluar. Bukannya Ia tidak percaya dengan member EXO-M. Hanya saja kehati-hatian harus tetap dijaga, bukan?

PUK

Xiumin merasakan Sweater hangat ditubuhnya. Ia menengokan kepalanya dan menemukan Chen melingkarkan Syal ke lehernya.

"Diluar dingin Noona, kau mau menunggu sampai kapan?"

Chen menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat untuknya, Xiumin masih spechlees, Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menjawab dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak minum coklat, nanti aku gemuk."

Xiumin menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah, aissh~! Kau kenapa Xiumin!

Chen tertawa lepas, Aigoo~ Noonanya ini, Chen mengulas senyumnya, kadang kasihan juga dengan Xiumin Noona, Ia harus mengatur ketat makanannya hanya karna management bilang Ia terlalu 'gemuk'.

"Segelas coklat panas tidak akan membuatmu gemuk, Noona."

Chen menyerahkan paksa gelas berisikan coklat hangat ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin memandang intens kearah Chen yang hanya dijawab endikan bahu.

"Kau tetap pemaksa, Chen.."

Chen menunjukan peace sign nya dan duduk disebelah Xiumin.

"Menunggu siapa lagi, Jie?"

Xiumin memegang erat kedua sisi gelasnya untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat. Udara Seoul ketika malam memang dingin luar biasa, bahkan kau bisa melihat embun ketika kau berbicara.

"Lay dan Kyungsoo."

Xiumin memutar gelasnya. Ia merasa butuh teman bicara memang, beban pikirannya hanya Ia simpan sendiri. Sebagai member yang paling tua Ia menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia tentang para membernya. Katakanlah Kyungsoo seorang leader, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga Ia hanya seorang eternal maknae, pada kenyataanya Xiumin tidak pernah meluputkan perhatiannya pada setiap membernya. Ia tahu betul semua masalah pribadi lima orang anggota EXO-M tersebut. Ia terlalu banyak pikiran!

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja, Jie?"

Chen mendirikan tubuhnya dan menepuk tubuh bagian belakangnya membersihkan sisa debu yang menempel. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka belum pulang, Chen.."

Chen mengulurkan tangannya, alisnya terangkat satu begitu Xiumin hanya menatapnya.

"Boleh aku jujur, Noona?"

Tangannya masih terulur ke arah Xiumin. Wanita dihadapannya mengangguk dan kembali fokus ke arah jalan. Memperhatikan apa ada mobil yang datang atau tidak.

"Kau butuh waktu untuk dirimu sendiri, berhentilah memikirkan permasalahan orang lain, Kau punya hal dalam dirimu yang harus kau pikirkan, Jiejie.."

Chen mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Xiumin dan tersenyum tulus. Xiumin menatap Chen lumayan lama kemudian Ia balas tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Chen.."

Chen beranjak bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk Xiumin.

"Jadi?"

Xiumin menyambut uluran tangan Chen.

"Kita masuk, Oh kalau kau mau tahu aku butuh mandi sekarang."

Chen tertawa sambil menarik tangan Xiumin untuk masuk.

...

"Heh Noona wajahmu kenapa ditekuk seperti itu?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya membuat Sehun semakin ilfeel. Issh Noonanya kenapa..

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Magnae."

Baekhyun menguncir rambutnya kasar kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di meja ruang tengah, Ish Ia kesal sekali hari ini. Moodnya buruk! Terlebih daerah sekitar perutnya melilit, tubuhnya pegal-pegal semua. PMS eh?

"Aku kan bertanya baik-baik!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya di sofa tempat Ia duduk dan menyalakan TV, lama-lama bosan juga seharian di Dorm.

Baekhyun masih menidurkan kepalanya di meja,tangannya meremas perutnya kasar, Issh ini sakit sekali. Ia tidak mungkin minta tolong pada Sehun untuk membuatkannya minuman hangat kan? Magnaenya tidak akan mau kecuali untuk Luhan. Kakinya benar-benar tidak kuat walau hanya untuk berjalan. Luhan Jie ada di kamarnya, Xiumin Jie ada di luar. Bagaimanapun juga ini urusan wanita. Akan terasa sangat canggung jika minta bantuan namja kan..

"Baekhyun~ah kau mau minum?"

Hampir saja Baekhyun tenggelam dengan keputusasaannya suara berat yang sangat Ia kenal menginterupsi kegiatan meratapnya. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Sehun sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi sari apel hangat.

"Itu apa, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menatap aneh cairan bening berwarna coklat yang ada di gelas yang Chanyeol bawa tadi. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyerahkan lagi gelasnya ke arah Baekhyun. Memaksanya untuk meminumnya.

"Tadi kulihat di dapur apel yang kita petik masih banyak, jadi yah.. Itu sari apel, kata ibuku itu bagus untuk gadis yang.. err itu.."

Chanyeol gugup, Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan menunjuk tangan Baekhyun yang meremas perutnya. Issh! Baekhyun kan masih gadis, Chanyeol~ah kau membahas hal yang terlalu tabu!

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, aigoo~ Ia malu sekali, tapi ini resikonya tinggal satu atap dengan namja kan?

"err Dulu Ibuku pernah minta tolong padaku untuk membuatkannya hehe jadi yah.."

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya salah tingkah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera meminum sari apel yang Ia buat. Err apa Ia melakukan kesalahan?

"G-gomawo, Yeolli.."

Dengan wjaah yang memerah Baekhyun meminum sari apel yang dibuat Chanyeol. Aromanya harum. Membuat pikiran dan tubuh Baekhyun lebih rileks, karna hangat, tubuh Baekhyun berangsur-angsur membaik.

"B-bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menunggu respon Baekhyun yang meminum Air sari apel yang Ia buat. Sepertinya Baekhyun menikmatinya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Ini enak Yeolli, gomawo!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan menerima gelas Baekhyun. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Kau itu haus atau apasih Noona."

Oh my Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melupakan keberadaan evil magnae mereka rupanya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap melempar vas bunga di dekatnya ke arah Sehun.

"Astaga! Aku hanya bercanda, Noona!"

Sehun berlari menghindari lemparan Baekhyun disambut tawa Chanyeol, Aissh kapan sih mereka bisa akur?

"Aissh Evil magnae!"

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya kasar disebelah Chanyeol. Sepertinya melilitnya benar-benar sudah hilang.

Chanyeol memandang gelas yang sudah kosong dan melihat kearah Baekhyun "Apel yang kita petik tadi siang masih banyak, Noona. Kau mau lagi?"

"Mau!"

...

Kris menaruh tangannya di dahi Tao. Memastikan bahwa panasnya sudah turun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega begitu tangannya merasakan suhu tubuh Tao sudah normal. Kris meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang Tao. Menatap wajah manis yang kini terlihat lebih cerah.

Seharian ini, setelah pulang dari Supermarket Kris tidak pernah meluputkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari Tao. Bahkan Kris membuatkan bubur untuk Tao. Harus Kris akui bahwa Ia khawatir, sangat khawatir bahkan. Tadi siang hanya kamuflase nya saja menghindari rasa curiga member yang lain. Karna Kris akui bahwa perhatiannya pada Tao kini mulai berlebihan.

Kris mengelus pelan rambut Tao, tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipinya pelan. Bergumam 'mianhae' kemudian memajukan wajahnya, hendak mengecup pelan pipi pucat kemerahan milik yeoja yang Ia cintai saat ini.

KRING~!

Sial, Kris benar-benar mengutuk orang yang menelfonnya saat ini.

'_Mama Calling'_

Kris mengangkat telfonnya dan keluar dari kamar Tao, tidak ingin mengganggunya yang sedang tidur. Sudah pasti Mama nya menelfon ingin tahu keadaan Tao, kan?

BLAM~

Hening.. tak lama setelah Kris menutup pintunya mata Tao terbuka dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Apa yang barusan Kris lakukan padanya eoh..

Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup oleh sang Duizhang, Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Ini bukan fatamorgana yang disebabkan suhu tubuhnya yang terlalu panas bukan? Tapi Ia sudah sehat sekarang.

Tao masih belum sadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya suhu tubuhnya naik lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan suhu tubuhnya terasa panas. Perasaan seperti apa ini?

Tao benar-benar tidak menyadari Kris sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Ia masih terjebak dengan perasaanya.

"ao..Tao.. Tao!"

"e-eh?"

Kris menaruh tangannya di dahi Tao dan dahinya, mencoba menyamakan suhu tubuhnya, wajah Tao benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Suhu tubuhmu naik lagi, Tao."

Kris menidurkan Tao ketempat tidurnya dan memberikan handuk kecil untuk mengompres dahinya. Sebenarnya Kris sedikit panik. Tao sudah bangun daritadi? Apa Ia tahu apa yang..

"Ge—gege.. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah merawatku."

Tao memilin selimut yang ada di genggamannya. Kenapa jadi gugup seperti ini. Kris mengusap tengkuknya, Aissh Ia jadi ikut terbawa gugup.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu. Istirahat ne besok kita ada jadwal pemotretan."

Kris mengusak rambut Tao gugup kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Tao dan membanting pintunya kasar.

Apa.. Kenapa..?

...

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat cermin dihadapannya memantulkan bayangan Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka berdua sudah mengenakan pakaiannya rapi berniat untuk kembali ke dorm. Kai terkekeh geli melihat leher Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan darinya.

"Yeppoh.."

Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyungssoo. Mengalungkan syal warna coklat menutupi leher Yeojanya. Kyungsoo hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menutupi rona merah yang berjejer tanpa permisi di pipinya.

"Kkaja, Kita pulang."

Mengenggam lengan kurus Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Kai membawanya keluar.

Ia merasa terlindungi.

Berharap semoga setelah apa yang telah terjadi hari ini Kai tidak akan meninggalkannya.

...

BLAM!

Suho menutup kap mobil dan membawa semua belanjaannya dibantu Lay, mereka baru saja sampai di dorm setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Yah.. setidaknya cukup panjang dari tempat mereka menenangkan diri tadi.

"Ge.. berat tidak?"

Lay memperhatikan Suho dibelakang yang membawa banyak sekali bungkusan belanjaan. Hal yang wajar mengingat ini awal bulan. Berarti belanja untuk kebutuhan dorm sangat banyak. Dimulai dari kebutuhan dapur, kebutuhan kamar mandi hingga kebutuhan masing-masing membernya.

Suho membawa tiga kardus berisi beras dan kebutuhan-kebutuhan lainnya, sementara Lay membawa belanjaan ringan yang ada di plastik *kalo belanja bahan kering di supermarket saking banyaknya suka dikardusin kan ya? Biar gampang bawanyaHehe/pengalaman/*

Aigoo~ kenapa tidak meminta bantuan orang yang ada di dorm saja sih?

"Ge.. mau kupanggilkan yang lainnya?"

Wajah Suho tertutup kardus yang Ia bawa, hingga akhirnya Ia menjawab tanpa melihat Lay.

"A-anni."

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa tidak jujur saja sih, dasar Guardian Angel.

Eh? Apa yang barusan Ia katakan..

"Ge, kupanggilkan yang lain yah?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Lay menelfon Xiumin Jie dan meminta bantuannya. Sambil menelfon Lay menyuruh Suho untuk menaruh seluruh kardus yang Ia bawa, tubuh Suho Ge itu kecil, aigoo~ Lay kasihan sekali melihatnya.

"Ge aku sudah dibawah, tolong panggilkan member EXO-M bantu Suho Ge membawa belanjaannya."

'Turunkan saja ge!"

Lay menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah menyuruh Suho untuk menaruh semua barang bawaannya. Suho mengintip Lay dari balik kardus yang Ia bawa, Suho awalnya menolak, begitu melihat Lay mengeluarkan deathglarenya Suho pun menurut.

"..."

"hehe Maaf Jie tadi aku jalan-jalan dulu dengan Suho Ge. Eh? Iya dua orang saja. Terimakasih Jie."

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya dan melihat kearah Suho yang duduk diatas tumpukan kardus yang tadi Ia bawa. Lay terkekeh sebentar kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Xiexieni.. Ge."

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas uluran tangan Lay.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Menarik tangan Suho untuk ikut berdiri dengannya begitu melihat Xiumin, Chen dan Sehun keluar dari Dorm.

"Jangan ceritakan hal tadi pada siapapun ya Ge?."

Suho terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Lay pelan.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku."

...

"Beraaaaat!"

Sehun membanting dua kardus lumayan besar yang Ia bawa. Astagaa~ sebenarnya isinya apa sih?

"Xiexieni, Sehun."

Lay menepuk kepala Sehun duakali dan pergi ke dapur, disusul Suho dan Chen yang sepertinya kehausan. Total belanjaan Lay sekitar 6kardus dengan ukuran sedang dan 5buah kantong berisi buah-buahan, daging dan sayuran.

"Aku heran kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengeluh."

Suho meminum airnya dalam sekali teguk. Untung meminta bantuan member lain, kalau dia sendirian? Wah bisa bertambah pendek tubuhnya.

"Umma memang tidak pernah mengeluh, yang membawa belanjaanya kan Aku dan Kai."

Sehun menyusul ke dapur dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Lay hanya tertawa bersama Xiumin, ternyata stamina member EXO-M tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Hey, baru segitu saja kalian sudah mengeluh."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memang sedaritadi ada dapur hanya terbengong ria melihat member lainnya mengeluh kelelahan. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian Ia menyuguhkan satu pouch penuh sari apel yang Ia buat bersama Chanyeol tadi.

"Hyungdeul, Saengdeul, Noonadeul silahkan dicoba."

Chanyeol menunjukan happyface nya diikuti baekki disebelahnya, keduanya menunjukan peacesign meminta untuk dicoba, member lain menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak meyakinkan, kenapa keduanya..tiba-tiba..

Luhan baru datang dari kamarnya karna mendengar ribut-ribut dilantai bawah. Pandangannya langsung tertuju menghitung member yang ada disana.

"Dimana Kris? Kai? Kyung-"

"Aku disini."

Suara berat menginterupsi perkataan Luhan dan munculah sosok Kris yang baru turun dari lantai dua, Ia langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk diantara para member EXO-M. Membuat Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, untuk apa Kris ada dilantai dua?

"Baru pulang belanja?"

Lay menganggukan kepalanya, diikuti Suho. Ugh~ Kenapa muncul lagi perasaan seperti ini. Tahan, Lay.. Kris menganggukan kepalanya kemudian diam.

"Lay Jie sudah pulang?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Tao dari lantai dua, kemudian

BRAKBRUKBRAK

Aissh~ Xiumin mengurut pelipisnya mendengar suara rusuh dari tangga, Ia meyakini Tao sedang berlari di tangga lupakan bahwa Tao memiliki tenaga dalam karna keahlian Wushunya. Dengan piyama biru baby dan rambut hitan gelombang tergerai panjang Tao menghampiri Lay yang ada di dapur.

"Jiejieeee~~"

Lay membuka kedua tangannya dan memeluk Tao yang menubruknya. Aigoo anak ini sakit seharian dan lay baru melihatnya hari ini.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Lay mengusap poni Tao dan memeriksa suhu tubuhhnya. Tao baru saja akan menjawab, suara berat Kris sudah menginterupsinya.

"Terakhir kuperiksa suhu tubuhnya naik lagi, dan sekarang kau berlari-lari seakan kau sudah sehat Tao."

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, Ish menyebalkan. Lay hanya tersenyum tertahan. Ia menyuruh Tao untuk duduk di kursi. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, entahlah atmosfernya berubah, terasa sangat canggung.

Chanyeol yang merasa suasana menjadi kaku mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan bertingkah random, obviously random banget..

"hey Yo wasap Duizhang! Kebetulan sekali, silahkan dicoba, ini minuman buatanku."

Chanyeol menghampiri Kris dan menepuk bahunya santai lalu menuangkan segelas sari apel untuk sang Duizhang. Baekhyun menyadarkan semua member yang melamun dan memberikannya segelas sari apel.

Semua member menatap dua happy virus itu dengan tatapan aneh. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Bagaimana?"

Semua member mulai meminum sari apel yang dibuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tanpa disangka rasanya enak, tubuh mereka menjadi sedikit lebih segar sekarang.

"huoooo ini enak Hyung, Noona!"

Sehun meminum lagi air yang ada di gelasnya. Diangguki member lain. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhighfive ria karna misinya berhasil.

"kalian hebat."

Kris menyesap lagi sari apelnya. Sementara Luhan memberikan acungan jempolnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Tentu saja, Kami kan moodmaker!"

Sebenarnya, kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan duo Baekyeol ini kan tidak nyambung sama sekali..

...

"Kami pulang!"

Semua member yang tengah asik di dapur menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kai dan Kyungsoo baru saja pulang. Kai dan Kyungsoo merasa Dorm sangat sepi, begitu menyusuri lantai satu Dorm mereka ternyata semuanya tengah berkumpul di dapur.

"Aigoo~ kalian darimana saja?"

Xiumin menaruh tangannya di pinggang, memberikan sidang pertamanya untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kai dan Kyungsoo sedikit gemetaran, walau bagaimanapun juga mereka telah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak wajar, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sambil mengeratkan syal dilehernya, berusaha menutupi hickey yang ditinggalkan Kai. Ia berfikir mencari alasan, Ia mengembangkan senyumnya begitu menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Kami habis jalan-jalan Jie, maaaaaf."

Kyungsoo menyatukan dua tangannya meminta maaf, diangguki Kai.

Pletak!

"Apa maksudmu hanya mengangguk eoh?"

Kai mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Luhan. Oh my Kai kau terjebak dengan para tetua EXO-K.

"hhh baiklah maafkan aku."

Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Member lain hanya tertawa melihatnya, Baekhyun langsung memberikan dua gelas sari apel untuk member yang baru saja datang. Kai dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati dan ikut berkumpul bersama member yang lain.

Dorm EXO terasa hangat malam ini. Acara minum sari apel hangat diirngi sela canda tawa merwarna hari terakhir mereka free. Malam yang manis, menjadi pengantar tidur yang menyenangkan untuk memulai jadwal padat esok hari.

~ To Be Continue ~

Little did they know, The Relations they just re-build need more than sweet color of painted walls to adjust with the upcoming storm they've never thought would come.

Yaaaiy! Ini update tercepat yang pernah aku lakuin hehehe ._.v maaf untuk ceritanya yang absurd di part ini-_- daaan drama baru saja dimulai! Prolog yang cukup panjang sampe empat part :p haha drama tidak berhenti sampai disini saja, masih banyak hal yang mengancam ketentraman para member EXO.

karna kebetulan lagi liburan dan aku punya waktu lebih skrg bisa bales review ^^

_**Rio : **_pada apaan? Hehe thx for review ini syudah dilanjut n.n

**Kyeptaegyo :** thx for review ini syudah dilanjut n.n

**Ayam ayam : **ini sudah dilanjut, kaisoo ngapain yaa? Hah thx for review n.n

**KIM HYOBIN :** AAAH MASA SIH MAKASIHYAAAA /kecupciumdaritaoris/ ini lanjutannya aku usahakan update cepet lagi untuk kedepannya ^^ sebenernya Krisnya cemas ko, panik malah tapi kan dia duizhang apalagi Kris itu demenbanget jaga image.../hening/ iya, Tao kan emang manja, paliiing manja di EXO-M haha kita liat aja apa jadinya ff ini ditangan author gabener kea aku. Will see drama seperti apa yang aku gulirkan untuk Kaisoo. thx for review n.n

**Yuliafebry :** hehe iyanih Chenmin belum muncul, di part ini ada scene nya ko, part kedepannya juga aku banyakin pasti :D thx for review n.n

**BabySuDo** : hehe pasti disatukan (?) ko teenang ajaa haha thx for review n.n

**Scarlet Azur4sky :** iya, ini dilanjut ko haha aku juga penasaran drama kea apalagi yang bakal bergulir diantara KaiDo san Sulay. thx for review n.n

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi : **hehe gomawo supportnya, ini udh dilanjut, thx for review n.n

**Do Kyun Hye and Zhang Yi Myun :** ini sudah apdet, termasuk cepet ga? Hehe wah i'm glad to hear that. Thx for review n.n

**EXO Fujoshi :** haha makasih pujiannya de, thx juga untuk supportnya, sipsip thx for review n.n

**LeeKim :** /ikutanpitesKris/ emang yah si Kris ini ckck *disemburnaga* Lay gabakal tersakiti lagi ko, kan ada sang guardian angel ^^ haha makasi supportnya, thx for review n.n

**Golden13:** ciyee sulaynya banyak kemajuan :p Kai tampangnya aja udh bitchface banget gaheran laah lol Chen muncul ko di part ini. Maaf yaaa lupa sama chen kemaren *plak thx for review n.n

**Cherrizka980826 :** gapapa ko, kamu udh baca aja aku seneng banget ^^ thx for review n.n

**Kikihani :** iyanih kaisoo parahbanget :/ *diteleportasisamakai/ waah I'm glad to hear that, thx for review n.n

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics :** hahaha Tao hamil kebun binatang ribut nanti ada hasil kawin silang panda sama naga :p KaiDo emang nakal nih paraah lol thx supportnya n thx for review n.n

**Dyakuro34-7 :** mereka melakukannya di ruang latihan... emang nih ya si aku author gawaras-_- Kyungsoo hamil? Hehe entahlah kita tunggu saja drama apalagi yang akan bergulir diantara KaiDo dan Sulay 8D ini sudah apdet cepat thx for review n.n

**Han Min :** ada sesuatu dimasalalu mereka berdua ._.v ff ini official pair ko tenang aja ^^ iyanih Xiumin mothermothermode on haha thx for review n.n

**Anonstalker :** gyaaaah /umpetinsehundikamarluhan/ iya Lay kamu jangan galau :') Lai kedepannya bakal bahagia ko tenang aja hihi baekyeol chapter depan banyak ditunggu yaa thx for review n.n

**Woo jihye :** hihi I'm glad to hear that thanks banget yaa thx for review n.n

**Sari Nur Hanifah :** iya, karna part kemaren emang magnae story yang part ini accidental, hehe si Tao alergi abalon karna naskah menuntut/plak disini terungkap apa yang terjadi, thx for review n.n

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw :** iyanih naga menel lol kaisoo emang ratednya dewasa haha taoris rada-rada kekanakan gitu dan hunhan lebih kekanakan lagi haha, nanti chenmin sm chanbaek dapet banyak scene ko thx for review n.n

**Jin Ki Tao :** Kray emang ada masa lalu nanti diceritain ko hihi kita tunggu saja drama seperti apa yang akan bergulir diantara Taoris n Sulay xD Xiumin emang demen marah-marah haha kalo si Sehun jangan ditanya, aigoo thx for review n.n

**Jaylyn Rui :** hihi gomawo, thx for review n.n

**Aniimin : **apa yah? Hehe entahlah kita tunggu saja drama apalagi yang akan bergulir diantara KaiDo, thx for review n.n

**Miparkland :** inget apa hayoo? Hahaha nanti bakal diungkap seiring berjalannya chapter ko :) thx for review n.n

**JongKkamjongin : **awww maaaf banget aku gabisa nulis NC :( nanti sulay sama baekyeol ada ceritanya masing-masing ko, di tiap chapter selalu ada pair yang menonjol nantinya ^^ hihi thx for review n.n

**Blue minra :** yaaaiy love taoris! Iya nanti bakal dijelasin seiring berjalannya waktu lol thx for review n.n

**Dennis Kim :** ini sudah diusahakan teleport pake kekuatan Kai haha tunggu chapnya baekyeol ne? thx for review n.n

**Kimimaki : **hihi gomawoo thx for review n.n

**Rachma99 :** gomawooo thx for review n.n

**ChanyeoLiena137:** iyaa habis aku gabisa nulis NC :/ tunggu chap baekyeol nee gomawoo thx for review n.n

**Nezta :** nanti ada penjelasan hubungan Kray hihi kapan yaa taoris ada ga yaa/taboked/ thx for review n.n

**Numpangbaca:** luhan gabakal galak kalo sehunnya gamacem-macem haha iyanih si Kamjong bitchface emang/ditabokkyungumma/ ini sudah dilanjut, thx for review n.n

**Anggik :** YAAMPUUUNN MAKASI BANGET KOREKSIANNYA aku maluuuu (/_\) bwhahaha ngetik chapter kemaren tuh tengah malem sambil ngantuk terus ga diedit makanya banyak banget typo, ampe gasadar loh gyah makasi yah ^^ suka ff ini? Hehe glad to hear that! thx for review n.n

**Septaa :** di skip karna aku gabisa nullis NC hahaha aku emang author ga asik, gawaras lagi-_- kyungsoo hamil gayaa? Hehe entahlah kita tunggu saja drama apalagi yang akan bergulir diantara KaiDo, thx for review n.n

**Blackwhite28 :** Iya, aku sama Suho ko (- kata Lay lol xD thx for review n.n

Aku keanya gabakal ngebuat ff ini jadi panjang, standar 10chapter kali ya..hehe takutnya kepanjang juga readersdeul pada bosen, terus ceritanya jadi drama gitu kan gimana ya hehe thanks banget sekali lagi buat semuanya yang udah baca, review, favorite + subscribe my fanfiction I'm nothing without you all ILSYM guys ^^V

Mind to review again?


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya besaaaar sekali (meskipun tetap terlihat sipit karna Ia tidak menggunakan eyeliner ketika bangun tidur) ketika menatap layar handphonenya. Hatinya benar-benar berbunga saat ini, apa yang sudah Iama nanti-nantikan akhirnya… kau tidak akan menyangka seorang Byun Baekhyun, Si cantik penggila eyeliner dengan sifat cerianya memiliki kelakuan seperti ini ah jangan salahkan sifatnya, tapi salahkan hobinya. Begitu bangun Ia langsung mengecek email dan mendapatkan email dengan subjek.

[New Story Alert] KrisYeol~ Affogato Love chap 3 Updated!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA YOU KNOW WHAAAAT! TAO! DO YOU BELIEVE THAAAATTTT"

Oh sepertinya pagi yang sangat ramai.

PRANG!

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan wajannya begitu mendengar Baekhyun berteriak dari kamar mereka. Demi Tuhan kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ada di lantai dua tepat paling pojok kanan jauh dari dapur, dan teriakan Baekhyun mampu membuatnya terkejut hingga menjatuhkan wajan. Teriakan membahana disusul suara derap langkah yang begitu terburu-buru. Sudah tahu Baekhyun mau kemana kan? Tentu saja ke kamar teman-shopping-gilanya itu. Tao.

Kyungsoo harus mengelus dadanya ketika suara lainnya mulai terdengar.

"UNNIEEE SERIOUSLY!"

Baiklah, pagi ramai yang sudah biasa Kyungsoo (dan member EXO lainnya) alami. Ia tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan dua orang itu tengah berguling-guling di lantai untuk apa yang baru mereka temukan. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang sering mereka ributkan, kalau bukan barang bermerk, sebuah fanfiction dengan genre… Yaoi.

"Kyungsoo, mau kubantu?"

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya menemukan Lay tengah menggulung lengannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan semangkuk beras untuk Lay cuci. Rencananya hari ini Ia mau membuat Risotto untuk sarapan.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru diteriakkan Baekhyun dan Tao?"

Lay mulai mencuci berasnya di wastafel sementara Kyungsoo memotong beberapa sayuran, Ia menatap Lay kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Biar kutebak, Some fanfiction about Krisyeol! Have I got that?"

Lay tertawa dan mengangguk. "Ya, mereka benar-benar gila."

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan melanjutkan kerjanya. Sementara Lay beranjak membuka kardus belanjaannya kemarin, membongkar beberapa bumbu kering.

"Waah Para Umma sudah ada di dapur rupanya."

Suara lembut dengan aksen China lumayan kental tertangkap indra pendengaran Kyungsoo dan Lay. Benar saja, mereka menemukan Luhan duduk di kursi meja makan sambil sesekali menguap. Yakin sekali Ia terbangun karna teriakan Baekhyun dan Tao. Ini masih pukul enam, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seharusnya Luhan masih berada di 'tidur cantiknya' hingga pukul tujuh pagi seperti biasanya.

"Kau terbangun Unnie?"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan kentang beserta _peeler _nya pada Luhan, yah itung-itung membantu lah supaya pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai.

"Hanya orang paling bebal yang tidak bangun karna teriakan Baekki dan Tao, Kyungie.."

Luhan mengupas kentang yang ada di hadapannya sambil sesekali menguap menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Astagaa~ Ia bahkan sudah hafal minimal tiga kali dalam seminggu 'tidur cantiknya' akan terganggu karna teriakan Baekhyun dan Tao yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Noonaaaaaa sabun dikamarku habis!"

Keributan apalagi kali ini.

Luhan mengurut pelipisnya begitu mendengar teriakan Sehun dari arah kamarnya. Kamar Sehun dan Kai memang paling dekat dengan dapur, jadi Kyungsoo, Lay dan Luhan bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Sehun meskipun tidak sekeras teriakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau cari sendiri Sehun, ada di kardus belanjaan yang Suho Gege bawa kemarin."

Lay menyahuti dari arah dapur, malas sekali kalau harus mengambilkan magnae itu sabun, magnae jangan terlalu dimanja! Cukup Ia kapok dengan memanjakan Tao.

"Tapi aku sudah buka baju, Noona!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, magnaenya ini bodoh atau apasih? Lay terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan, Princess Deer ini mulai kehilangan kesabaran rupanya.

"Kau pakai lagi bajumu, lalu keluar ambil sabun, Sehunnie.."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, aigoo~ Lay memang lebih mirip sosok Umma ketimbang dirinya. Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan kemunculan kepala sehun di ambang pintu dapur. Mengintip sedikit.

"Dapur ramai ya.."

Sehun bergumam membuat yang lainnya mengerenyit bingung.

"Aku mau mengambil sabun saja kok, Maaf ya Noonadeul."

Tanpa tahu malu Sehun masuk kedapur dan membongkar kardus belanjaan Lay dan Suho kemarin TANPA MENGENAKAN BAJU. GOSH! DO YOU BELIEVE THAT! DIA HANYA MEMAKAI HANDUK DI PINGGANGNYA!

Kyungsoo dan Lay menyibukkan diri mereka dengan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan keberadaan magnae yang tengah membongkar kardus dengan cueknya di belakang mereka.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah, entah karna marah ataukah malu semuanya campur menjadi satu. Lay dan Kyungsoo bisa saja tidak peduli karna Sehun dibelakang mereka, lalu posisinya? IA BERADA DI DEPAN SEHUN! TEPAT DIDEPANNYA!

"ASTAGA OH SEHOOON KAU PAKAI BAJUMU SANAAA!"

Oh haruskah aku jabarkan seluruh keributan di dorm EXO saat ini?

…

"Tao kau duduk dekat aku saja!"

Baekhyun menarik Tao untuk duduk dekat dengannya di kursi paling belakang membuat member lainnya terkekeh. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan membicarakan fanfict.

Setelah keributan tadi pagi diakhiri dengan sarapan yang tak kalah ramai karna Baekhyun yang terus-terusan menggoda Chanyeol (Jangan tanyakan kenapa hanya Chanyeol karna Sefrontal apapun seorang Byun Baekhyun Ia tidak akan berani melawan sang Duizhang mengerikan nan posesif) akhirnya mereka bisa pergi menuju gedung SM dengan damai di van masing-masing.

EXO-M dengan Van mereka di depan menyusul EXO-K dibelakangnya.

"Apa ada yang baru dari fict yang kalian baca tadi, Baekhyun~ah, Tao?"

Xiumin membuka obrolan mereka setelah beberapa menit van mulai berjalan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan member lain menanyakan 'alur' apalagi yang ada di fanfict tentang mereka err koreksi, EXO-M.

"Kris melupakan janjinya, ugh~ dia Duizhang bodoh!"

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di dada tanda kesal, Ia tipe orang yang mudah sekali terbawa suasana, sama seperti Tao. Aigoo~ cocok.

"Dan Mantan Chanyeol kembali lagi saat Ia terpuruk, Aku khawatir dia akan membuat Krisyeol berpisah, bukankah begitu Unnie?"

Tao menambahkan sedikit, di tatapnya Baekhyun hati-hati. Setelah membaca Scene akhirnya Baekhyun langsung melempar smartphone nya pada Tao. Tidak biasanya.. semenyebalkan apapun scene nya biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan mengumpat kesal.

"Tokohnya kau Baekhyun? Biasanya kan kau sosok penganggu dihubungan Krisyeol.. atau Tao? Hahaha"

Luhan mengeluarkan pendapatnya membuat Xiumin tertawa keras sementara Kyungsoo dan Lay terkekeh. Itu alasan utama mereka kan? Membaca fanfict Krisyeol berarti ada tokoh Baektao juga disana.

Seperti kebiasaan SM entertainment akan selalu ada Official Couple maupun Crackpair Couple dalam sebuah grup. Dan yang mereka bicarakan kali ini Official Couple sesama jenis. Ingatkan mereka pernah bermain Banjun drama seperti halnya sunbae mereka sebelum-sebelumnya. Kris dan Chanyeol merupakan salah satu official Couplenya. Diikuti Sehun Kai dan Suho Chen. Sementara EXO-K memiliki BaekTao sebagai official couplenya.

Tidak sedikit tentunya yang mengharapkan idola mereka 'normal'. maka SM pun sudah menyiapkan dengan matang Official Couple yang selalu memberikan fanservice di tiap kolaborasi konser M & K. Kristao, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Hunhan -sebagai pasangan paling fenomenal- dan JunXing (Junmyeon x Yixing).

"ugh~ bukan.. bukan aku ataupun Tao kali ini.."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah, seperti mencicit membuat member yang lain menghentikan tawanya.

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo bertanya serius, baru kali ini gumaman Baekhyun terdengar lirih, Tao melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Unnienya. Entahlah Tao tidak mengerti kenapa Ia ikut sedih, ini karna perasaan Unnienya yang seorang Shipper atau..

"Kim Hyejin.."

Semua member langsung diam tidak berani berkomentar. Nama yang begitu sensitive akhir-akhir ini untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa setiap mendengar namanya dadanya terasa sesak. Seperti seluruh oksigen ditarik dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengerti, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya sebagai seorang shipper,tidak rela kalau Chanyeol harus kembali pada mantannya. Chanyeol hanya boleh dengan Kris.. ya ini hanya jiwa shipper, mungkin.. ya..

Kim Hyejin..

…

"Ya! Cepat sedikit!"

Kris berteriak dari arah lift. Membuat member EXO-K berlarian menuju lift sambil sesekali mengumpat, menyebalkan! Setidaknya jangan samakan langkah mereka dengan Duizhang setinggi tiang listrik itu, tentu saja mereka ketinggalan.

"Duizhang, kau harus lebih menghargai wanita."

Chanyeol bergumam pelan saat dilihatnya Baekhyun terhimpit penumpang lift lainnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk melindungi Baekhyun tanpa membuat wanita yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu menyadarinya. Kasihan sekali melihat tubuh kecil Noona nya harus terhimpit diantara orang-orang bertubuh besar tanpa perasaan. (inget moment baekyeol pas di bandara chanyeol megangin pundak Baek kea meluk dari belakang gitu :p)

"Maaf."

Kris bergumam pelan melihat apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan,benar juga.. dilihatnya Xiumin sedikit kesusahan, beruntung ada Tao yang melindunginya. Jangan lupakan Tao memiliki tubuh cukup tinggi dengan beberapa otot kecil di tangannya. Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum sendiri. Ia menyukai wanita hebat rupanya..

Ia melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Luhan dalam dekapan Sehun, ck! Aura Hunhan memang tidak bisa dikalahkan. Dipojok sebelah Sehun terlihat Kai memunggungi pintu, Ia yakin dibalik tubuh Kai ada Kyungsoo.

Kris merasa Ia harus mengoreksi dirinya lebih jauh, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, Xiumin bersama Tao, Luhan dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo bersama Kai, Chen, Suho.. ah mereka kan namja, siapa lagi..

Lay!

Kris memutar tubuhnya tiba-tiba membuat semua member menoleh kearahnya. Ia menemukan Lay sedikit kesusahan disebelah Luhan, astagaa~

TING!

Lift terbuka, Beberapa staff kembali masuk memenuhi lift yang sudah terasa sesak. Kris memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ada disebelah Lay. Membuat sebuah pertahanan dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di dinding lift tepat diatas kepala Lay yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

Lay bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris mengenai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu..

"Jangan banyak bergerak."

Kris bergumam pelan, Lay mengangguk mengiyakan dan menundukan kepalanya. Bolehkah Ia merasa senang untuk sekali ini saja?

TING~

"Jangan ingat masa lalu…"

Kris bergumam lirih ketika pintu lift terbuka tepat pada lantai yang akan mereka tuju. Setelah berkata hal tadi Ia langsung keluar lift meninggalkan Lay yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

_Jangan ingat masa lalu._

_Masa lalu.. Lay, kau hanya masa lalu.._

Lay tersenyum perih, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan segera keluar dari lift. Menyusul member lainnya yang sudah masuk kedalam ruang latihan.

'_Once yo've been hurt, you learn how to hurt.'_

_Bolehkah kusimpulan seperti itu, Kevin Li?_

.

.

.

.

"Apakah aku penganggu?"

Tao bertahan di pintu keluar lift setelah Lay keluar tadi. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak.. apa yang baru dilihatnya, apa yang baru didengarnya.. air mata, gumaman lirih tentang masa lalu..

…

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana bisa berlatih jika tiga member nya tidak focus sedari tadi.

"Lay Unnie, Baekhyun Unnie, Tao.. bisakah kalian focus?"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menerangkan konsep seperti apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk album kedepannya. Tiga member diantaranya tidak focus. Luhan menggerutu tidak jelas karna terus menerus diganggu Sehun, sementara Xiumin satu-satunya member yang setia mendengarkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau minum dulu."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan teman bandmate nya keluar ruang latihan. Mengambil koin dari saku celananya mencari mesin penjual jus terdekat. Tadi pagi Ia merasa kondisinya baik-baik saja, dimulai dari teriakan Baekhyun, memasak bersama Lay Unnie, di van bercerita tentang fan—lift.. apa disana?

TREK~

Membuka botolnya dan minum dengan tenang di kursi sebrang mesin penjual jus. Ia menghela nafasnya, kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang. Melihat kondisi Lay, Baekhyun dan Tao tadi mengingatkannya sesuatu.

Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa Ia pun tidak focus. Bagaimana bisa..

Mengacak rambutnya kasar sambil berteriak. "AAHH!"

Memekik tertahan saat merasakan dingin kaleng meraba pipinya. Astagaa~ KAI!

"Wae?"

Kai membuka botol jus di genggamannya sambil sesekali menyapa staff yang lewat. Ia menyadari Kyungsoo pergi dari ruang latihan saat dilihatnya Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedari tadi menganggunya. Membuat ruang latihan sangat ribut.

"Ani.. hanya memikirkan sesuatu.."

Kyungsoo memutar kaleng dalam genggamannya. Menatap Kai lumayan lama. Kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang..

"Pabbo.."

Duk~

"Pabbo.."

Duk~

Memukulkan kaleng dalam genggaman ke kepalanya beberapa kali membuat Kai terlonjak kaget.

"Ya-ya! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo. Apa-apaan tadi melamun sekarang memukul dirinya sendiri! Apa yang ada dipikiran yeoja dihapannya ini sihh!

Kai masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, kini posisinya berpindah menjadi di depan Kyungsoo. Menatap Wanita yang Ia cintai selama tiga tahun terakhir ini menundukan kepalanya. Menangiskah?

Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Kai dengan kedua tangannya yang masih digenggam. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa..

"Pabbo..hiks"

"Kai pabbo.."

"Kyungie juga pabbo.."

"hiks.. pabbo.."

Kai menyadari tatapan staff yang lewat memandang mereka berdua heran. Bisa menjadi skandal dan mereka diseret ke ruangan CEO Kim Youngmin kalau dibiarkan. BIG NO!

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju lorong sempit yang jarang dilewati orang. Berbalik menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini sudah basah dengan air mata. Apa yang salah?

Menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menyiratkan luka. Ketakutankah? Jongin reflex menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai panjang Kyungsoo lembut sambil sesekali mencium pundaknya mencoba menenangkan gadis dihadapannya.

Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis polos. Ia hanya seorang gadis yang baru saja kehilangan.. kehilangan miliknya yang berharga.

"Ber-berjanjilah, Ka-kai.."

Kyungsoo meremas baju Kai kuat. Ia tiba-tiba merasa cemas, Ia hanya takut ditinggalkan.. itu saja. Setelah kejadian kemarin.

Kai terdiam cukup lama. Mencoba mencerna kearah mana pembicaraan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak tau bahwa emosi Kyungsoo bisa selabil ini. Memikirkan apa penyebabnya.. kejadian kemarin kah?

Kai tersenyum, mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Tentu saja, Aku berjanji, Kyungie Noona."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis saat pelukan Kai semakin erat. Bolehkah Ia percaya?

"Apapun yang terjadi.."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Kai, mencari kesungguhan disana, menstransfer apa saja yang Ia khawatirkan baru-baru ini.

Kai tersenyum lembut menatap 'kekasihnya'. Mengecup bibir penuh milik Kyungie, Kyungie Noonanya..

"Apapun.."

…

"Kapan waktu makan siangnyaaaaa~~"

Tao berjalan berputar-putar mengelilingi tempat latihan, bertingkah random sambil memegangi perutnya. Astagaa~ ini sudah jam dua siang dan mereka belum mendapatkan makan siang!

"Tao.. kalau kau terus berjalan-jalan sambil menggerutu kau akan semakin lapar!"

Chanyeol yang sedaritadi kepanasan pusing juga melihat maknae EXO-K itu berjalan random sambil menggerutu. Bukan hanya ia saja tapi member lain mulai kelelahan. Kecuali beberapa orang dengan stamina dan tekad yang kuat yang masih latihan.

PROK

PROK

Suara tepuk tangan membuat semua member EXO menoleh kearah manajer yang menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul.

"kalian boleh istirahat sekarang. kecuali Luhan dan Sehun kalian berdua ikut aku."

Tao berhighfive bersama baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka bisa makan! Menghiraukan tatapan Luhan yang seolah meminta tolong pada mereka. hanya berdua dengan Sehun yang ikut dengan manager. Berdua! YATUHAN BERDUA DENGAN SEHUN!

"Luhan, jangan melamun. Kau dipanggil manager sana."

"ta-tapi.. Xiumin J-jie.."

"Xi Luhan.."

Suara manager menginterupsi suara protes Luhan. Haah~

"Baiklah.."

Luhan berjalan membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengambil tasnya di lantai. Teman-temannya lain melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang penuh. Apa mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini..

Begitu Luhan menghilang di balik pintu Baekhyun langsung menarik Xiumin, Lay, Tao dan Kyungsoo membentuk sebuah lingkaran membuat Member M bingung. Seperti belum tahu kebiasaan yeoja saja. Kkk~

"menurut kalian untuk apa mereka berdua dipanggil?"

Baekhyun membuka suaranya membuat member K menghela nafasnya. Dikira apa.. dasar perempuan.

"Paling fanservice lagi Jie.."

Tao menjawab cepat karna Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin makan. Semua member mengangguk mendengar jawaban Tao. Iya juga ya..

"Hei, kalian mau sampai kapan disana? Kalian tidak lapar?"

Suara berat Kris menginterupsi member K yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mendengar kata lapar semuanya langsung menyahut dengan lantang.

"AKU!"

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bersebelahan dibelakang manager mereka. Tumben sekali anak ini diam. Batin Luhan.

Ia sedikit bingung karna manager membawanya kesebuah ruangan yang Ia ketahui sebagai tim kreatif dalam pembuatan MV. Membicarakan album baru mereka atau..

"Luhan, Sehun silahkan duduk."

Manager terlihat berbincang sebentar dengan beberapa orang disana. mereka tertawa sesekali membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya Ia juga bingung sedari tadi. Tapi karna perasaannya berkata bahwa ini merupakan berita baik maka Sehun memasang poker face nya.

"Perkenalkan ini tuan Song yang menjadi produser MV baru kalian."

Luhan menunduk sebagai tanda hormat dan Sehun menjabat tangannya sopan. Orang itu duduk di sebelah manager mereka berhadapan dengan HunHan.

"Aku disini ingin membicarakan konsep MV kalian yang baru. Tentunya kalian sudah mendengar lagu seperti apa yang akan kalian bawakan, kan?"

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk berdusta. Bohong sekali. Sedaritadi kan mereka sibuk saling mengganggu ketika leader mereka menerangkan album baru mereka =="

"m-Maaf Oppa, tapi kenapa hanya kami berdua yang dipanggil?"

Luhan memberanikan diri membuka suaranya. Kalau memang ini untuk pembuatan MV EXO terbaru kenapa hanya Ia dan Sehun?

"tentu saja karna kalian modelnya! Haha"

"MWO?"

Luhan dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ia—Sehun.. Luhan.. model MV EXO?

"berbeda dengan sebelumnya kalian debut dengan lagu MAMA dengan aliran hard. Dengan dance powerfull. Kali ini kami memiliki konsep soft seperti apa yang sudah leader kalian terangkan. Tanpa dance. Kalian hanya duduk sambil bernyanyi sambil menceritakan jalan cerita dari lagu yang kalian bawakan."

Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk berdusta. Aslinya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Sungguh!

"Judulnya My Everything. Konsepnya cinta masa kecil. Aku juga ingin membuat MV ini terlihat twist antara EXO-K dan M. Luhan kau akan menjadi model MV EXO-M dan Sehun, kau akan menjadi model MV EXO-K. Dan kalian memang megaproject SM dari awal—tentusaja- ada yang berbeda. Kami akan menggabungkan kedua MV kalian di reff. Seperti duet sebelumnya di era MAMA tentunya. Dan kalian berdua akan bertemu di satu MV."

Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. Astagaa~ kapan lagi! Bersama Luhannie Noonanya~~

Luhan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. I-ia senang si-sih.. hanya saja..

"Kenapa aku dan Sehun?"

Luhan bergumam lirih disambut tawa dan managernya.

"kalian lupa kalau EXO fans sangat menyukai interaksi HunHan? Hunhan kan paling banyak shippernya.."

WHAT THE..

.

.

.

Tao sedaritadi mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa memakannya sedikitpun. Ia terus memperhatikan Lay sedaritadi. Jadi terpikirkan sesuatu..

"Weishenme?"

Yixing mengehentikan aktifitas makannya karna merasa ditatap begitu dalam oleh mei mei kesayangannya itu.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. Lay menatapnya heran dan kembali makan. Sementara Tao masih mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Seperti tak bernafsu. B ukankah Ia yang sedaritadi mengaku kelaparan?

Sedaritadi ada dua orang yang terus memperhatikan Tao. Lama-lama mereka jengah juga. Mereka?

"Tao.."/ "Tao.."

Lay dan Kris memanggil Tao secara bersamaan.

"Ya..eh?"

Kris dan Lay saling tatap kemduian mengalihkan wajah mereka. Tao memandang keduanya bingung. Ada apa?

"Waeyo ge? Jie?"

Tao bertanya bergantian. Ia menatap Kris dan Lay dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Jangan hanya mengaduk makanan—mu.."/ "Jangan hanya mengaduk makanan—mu.."

Lagi-lagi Kris dan Lay mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Mereka kemudian saling tatap. Membuat member lain ikut menghentikan makan mereka dan memandang Kris dan Lay secara bergantian. Tumben sekali mereka kompak..

"eeh? Kalian kompak sekali ge, Jie.. aku sampai kaget."

Tao meletakkan sendoknya dan memandang keduanya bingung. Ia tertawa sedikit dipaksakan. Suho disebelah Tao juga ikut tertawa—dengandipaksakanjuga—membuat member lain ikut tertawa garing.

"Hanya kebetulan."

Kris melanjutkan makannya menghiraukan member lain.

"Tao, berhenti mengaduk makananmu dan cepat makan!"

Tao mengkeret mendengar bentakan Lay.

"Ne.. Umma."

"Kau seperti anak mereka saja, Tao! Hahaha"

Tiba-tiba Chen mengeluarkan celetukannya sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah Kris dan Lay.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kris, Suho, Lay dan Tao langsung menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka beegitu mendengar celetukan Chen. An awkward moment when you..

"Aku selesai."

Suho meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya dengan rapi. Kemudian beranjak bangun sambil menarik tangan Lay yang belum selesai makan.

"Ge.. A-apa.."

Lay hendak menolak namun tatapan Suho membuat Lay menuruti keinginan guardian angel yang memaksanya

"Aku.. selesai."

Tao melakukan hal yang sama dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Kris yang melihatnya segera menyusul kemana Tao pergi, meninggalkan Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol , Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

"Apa aku salah bicara..?"

Chen bertanya polos membuat member lain menghela nafasnya. Mereka juga tidak tahu Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..?

.

.

"_Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Yixing~ah."_

"_Ya, dan terimakasih karna sudah mencintaiku. Kevin Li."_

_._

"_Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu! Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku juga mencintaimu? Kevin Li?"_

_Kevin tertegun. Ia memikirkannya dengan keras. Ah ya.. selama ini Yixing hanya mengucapkan terimakasih karna telah tidak pernah membalasnya. Ya kan?_

"_baiklah. Maaf telah menganggu hidupmu."_

_._

"_Kevin, kau yakin akan keluar?"_

_Ia mengukirkan senyum mirisnya. Keluarganya hancur. Cintanya hancur. Untuk apa Ia masih bertahan disini? Dengan tidak lagi menjadi trainee di Sm mungkin akan memperbaiki hidupnya._

"_chogiyo, hyung!"_

_Kevin membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang, aksen china yang kental dikalimat yang diucapkannya, dengan mata panda yang khas. memanggilnya.. hyung?_

_._

"_bertahanlah.. setidaknya untukku. __**Kris ge..**__"_

_._

_TBC~_

WOHOOO~~~ CHAP DEPAN NYERITAIN MASA LALUNYA KRISLAY SAMA KYUNGMYEON!

_HAHAHAHAHAHA it's too late *nyanyibarengcoed* _iya saya tau ini lebih dari sebulan dua bulan tiga bulan hampir empat bulan harusnya udah tamat ini fanfict iyakaaan-_-"

Aku sekarang kerja, di pastry hotel. Jadi jaraaangggbgt pegang komputer. Makanya jd terabaikan. Maafkan sayaaaa/bow/

Aku mau ngucapin **ILYSM all my readers who reviewing with a long wordsss i'm so happy :) **

Makasih juga yang udah support hehehe ^^v

Mau bales review tapi takut kepanjangan. Satu ajadeh yang aku bales

**Han Ri Rin yang bilang aku salah alias keliru. Mending kamu baca fanfict aku sekali lagi deh :)**

Notes aku dari awal kan emang ini OOC syekalii xDD haha sudahlah!

_**BIG THANKS TO : **_

_**SooBaby1213**__**, **__**Han Ri Rin**__**, **__**preman gagal**__**, **__**MinGee**__**, **__**Tania3424**__**, **__**sari Nur hanifah**____**, **__**park min ra**__**, **__**PrinceTae**__**, **__**Kim Haerin-ah**__**, **__**seo ra lee**____**, **__**xingyeolyeol**__**, **__** .spongebob**__**, **__**BaekChanC**__**, **__**Reita**__**, **__**haehyukyumin**__**, **__**devinatan98**__**, **__**yurichu**__**, **__**kyeoptaegyo**__**, **__**SaranghaeKaiDO**__**, **__**BabySuLayDo**__**, **__**Yooooona**__**,**__** ayam ayam**__**, **__**yuliafebry**__**, **__**CrayonThat XX**__**, **__**Han Min**__**, **__**Park Min Chan**__**, **__**IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic**__**, **__**IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic**__**, **__**Miel**__**, **__**sari nur hanifah**__**EXOLunatics**__**, **__**Baby Kim**__**, **__**Rio**__**, **__**Kim Hyobin**__**, **__**dyakuro34-7**____**, **__**rachma99**__**, **__**Namekazune**__**, **__**NameMocchan**__**, **__**Kan Rin Min**____**, **__**sari2min**__**, **__**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**__**, **__**Julie Namikaze**__**, **__**Jaylyn Rui**__**, **__**Kazuma B'tomat**__**, **__**aniimin**__**, **__**Septaaa**__**, **__**ChanyeoLiena137**____**, **__**dennis kim**__**, **__**Aetherion Vienna**__**, **__**miparkland**__**, B**__**yun Lalla Chan EXOtics**__**, **__** .927**__**, **__**Kimimaki**__**, **__**blackwhite28**__**, **__**Hisayuchi**____**, **__**chocoDOnutKRISpy**__**, **__**Nezta**__**, **__**golden13**_

_**ILYSM *terbar member EXO***_

_**Mind to review again? ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ta—"

Ugh~ Kris mempercepat larinya untuk mengejar langkah kaki Tao yang begitu cepat. Dia ini perempuan atau bukan sih? Langkah kakinya besar-besar sekali.

"Tao!"

Ketika Kris hampir menggapai lengan Tao gadis itu malah berlari lebih cepat. Oh Yaampun. Beruntung Tao berlari kearah rooftop gedung sehingga Kris tidak perlu sulit mencarinya.

Kris mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sebelum tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Menemukan sosok Tao yang tengah menekuk lututnya dengan kedua mata yang basah.

"Tao.."

.

.

.

"Ge, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Yixing sedaritadi hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik oleh Junmyeon. Ia sendiri kaget kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik setelah kejadian tadi. Apa.. yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Junmyeon?

Junmyeon terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gedung SM. Saat menemukan tempat yang tepat Ia langsung masuk kesana dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Lay. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lay yang juga mengatur nafasnya saat ini karna bisa dibilang mereka jalan cepat tadi.

"Yixing~ah.."

Junmyeon masih tersengal. Tapi Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis sekali. Yixing berani bersumpah. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Junmyeon tersenyum setulus. Setampan. Dan semenenangkan ini. Entah ada apa tapi jantungnya serasa berdetak ratusan kali lipat saat Junmyeon mengucapkan kata selanjutnya.

"Mari kita lupakan masalalu kita masing-masing. Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Dan.. ini pertama kalinya Yixing merasakan tummy nya tergelitik karna ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan memaksa untuk keluar.

Ini, perasaan apa? Yixing membutuhkan penjelasan sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ada masalalu apa.."

Tao menyeka airmatanya sendiri. Kemudian Ia menatap Kris "Ma-af.. m—mungkin a-aku lancang." Tao hendak meninggalkan Kris. Kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa Ia menanyakan ini? Bukan haknya kan? Siapa dia? Tao merasa tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Kakinya serasa digerogoti secara perlahan dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

Sebelum Tao benar-benar meninggalkan rooftop Kris menahan lengannya.

"A-akan kuceritakan—"

Kris menghela nafasnya.

"—secangkir starbucks coffee. Bagaimana?".

Tao memejamkan matanya. Berfikir. Apa harus mendengarkan Kris bercerita dengan konsekuensi perasaanya. Atau harus terus dihantui rasa penasaran. Tao menenggakan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk.

"Secangkir starbucks coffee, baiklah."

Tao berharap. Kafein yang dikandung Americano Coffee bisa menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

Flavor Of Love

Hold Your Tears

By diyayee

.

.

"_Hey Kevin Li!"_

_Pria yang dipanggil Kevin tadi menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan temannya sesama trainee memanggilnya. _

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Kau tidak akan menyangka. Management kita baru mengadakan audisi dan lihatlah beberapa Trainee barunya. Mungkin kita bisa mengencani salah satunya."_

"_Itu dilarang Management, Soo."_

"_Siapa peduli?"_

_Kevin hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Sudah biasa. SM management tempat Kris menjalani Trainee nya saat ini, memiliki peraturan tidak boleh menjalin hubungan sesama Trainee. Dan errgh banyak sekali yang melanggarnya. Ayolah. Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar kan? Lagipula yang dilarang itu menjalin hanya sekedar kencan kan tidak masalah. Basi._

_Kevin mengikuti jejak temannya yang telah lebih dulu memasuki ruangan untuk para Trainee baru. Kebetulan sedang dalam sesi pengenalan. Tepat ketika Kevin mengikuti temannya matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok wanita yang tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti instruksi Greg. Salah satu koreografer handal tempat Ia bernaung._

_Bolehkah Kevin jujur? Ini pertama kalinya Ia begitu terpesona dengan sosok dihadapannya._

_._

"_Zhang Yixing, namanya Zhang Yixing. Kevin."_

_Kevin menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kevin tahu nama wanita yang saat itu begitu menarik perhatian karna dipuji oleh Greg berulangkali. Zhang Yixing. Princees Changsa yang Ia ketahui akhir-akhir ini bahwa Ia dulunya seorang artis cilik._

_Kevin membulatkan niatnya. Ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Yixing. Apapun caranya._

_._

"_Yixing, boleh kita bicara?"_

_Kevin saat itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa Yixing pertama kali, menyapa juga menyatakan perasaannya. Ia bukan tipe pria yang suka bertele-tele. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia merasa Ia akan 100% diterima oleh gadis cantik dihadapannya ini. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kevin Li, sih?_

"_Ada apa?"_

_Kevin tersenyum. Ia mengajak Yixing ketempat yang lebih sepi. Ia benar-benar yakin. Ia menyatakan perasaanya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Yixing."_

_Yixing berjengit kaget. Ia tahu peraturan management melarang mereka untuk memiliki hubungan. Dan seorang Zhang Yixing sangat berambisius untuk bisas menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Tentu Ia tidak akan melanggar aturan managementnya. Tapi jika harus menyakiti hati pria dihadapannya, Ia tak sanggup._

"_Terimakasih, err Kevin.. tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melanggar peraturan management."_

_._

_Kevin tidak berhenti sampai disana, Ia selalu menyatakan cintanya untuk Yixing. Melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian Yixing, melindunginya ketika Ia mendapatkan sebuah masalah, tapi jawaban Yixing selalu sama._

"_Terimakasih, Kevin. Terimakasih karna sudah mencintaiku."_

_Sampai akhirnya Kevin mulai merasa lelah. Dan Ia menyadari bahwa yang selama ini diucapkan Yixing hanya terimakasih, Ia tidak pernah membalas cintanya._

_Tepat 2 tahun kevin terus mengejar Zhang Yixing. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. _

.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya, bahwa nama gege itu kevin.."

Kris tersenyum. "semuanya terjadi sebelum kau datang, Tao."

"Kenapa Gege memutuskan untuk menyerah?"

Tao memperat pegangan tangannya pada cangkir kopi ditangannya. Ia berusaha menahan segenap air mata yang sudah ada diujung mata. Kris menyadarinya. Ia menyentuh tangan Tao yang lain dan menggenggamnya.

"Saat itu aku mendapat berita bahwa ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Dan ibuku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Aku merasa hidupku begitu hancur sampai akhirnya kau datang sebagai trainee baru dan menyembuhkan luka di hatiku, Tao."

Kris tersenyum, Tao benar-benar terbius karna senyuman Kris.

"When you believe, cinta sejati tidak selalu menjadi yang pertama, tapi kupastikan kau adalah yang terakhir dalam hidupku, so.. Would You be mine, Tao?"

.

.

"Jonginaa~"

Jongin mengulum senyumnya. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jonginaa~"

Kali ini Jongin mulai menampakan senyumnya. Astagaa~ Ia benar-benar tidak kuat!

"Jonginnnnnnnnnnnnn~~!"

"_Kkay_ Do Kyungsoo, aku menyerah, ada apa?"

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan melewati waktu sore, setelah Yixing dan Junmyeon menghilang begitu saja, dan Tao yang berlari member lainnya memilih untuk tidak mencampuri urusan mereka dan melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

Kyungsoo menghirup udara disekitarnnya. Meskipun hanya berjalan-jalan ditaman gedung SM, ia sudah merasa senang sekali.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu."

Tangannya menarik Jongin untuk duduk di rumput taman. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Ini tentang kesalahpahaman kita,"

Rahang Jongin mengeras. Ugh~ kenapa Ia harus merasa marah lagi. Tubuhnya jadi tegang.

Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi Jongin dan membawa wajah kekasihnya untuk menatapnya.

"Junmyeon Hyung itu kakakku, Jongin~ah.."

Mata Jongin melebar, "A-apa? Ta-tapi kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kan, ini semua karna kau yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, kau itu cemburu buta, Kim Jongin!"

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tersenyum. Akhirnya Jongin mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

.

_Kyungsoo ingat, saat itu Ia sedang sakit dan Ia tidak mau merepotkan Jongin yang sedang berlatih keras dengan Greg. Ia tahu kekasihnya begitu ambisius untuk menjadi seorang dancer, sama seperti Yixing Unnie. Dan Ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang Kim Jongin untuk meraih cita-citanya._

_Tubuhnya tidak enak, Kyungsoo benar-benar butuh bantuan, dan yang Ia pikirkan saat itu hanya satu orang, Kim Junyeon.. kakak tirinya.._

_Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya karna Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon memang menyembunyikan hubungan keluarga mereka. _

_Junmyeon merawat kyungsoo dikamarnya saat itu. dan bodohnya Junmyeon Ia tertidur saat itu. tepat ketika Jongin sedang khawatir karna kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan ataupun telfonnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo dan menemukan Junmyeon tertidur dipinggiran ranjang Kyungsoo._

_Entah karna terlalu lelah hingga emosinya memuncak Ia menghampiri Junmyeon dan menghajarnya habis-habisan._

"_Demi Tuhan, Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, brengsek?!"_

_Kyungsoo masih ingat kata-kata Jongin yang membuat Ia terbangun. Matanya melebar begitu melihat Junmyeon sudah penuh luka._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?"_

_Jongin kaget, ini pertama kalinya Ia dibentak oleh Kyungsoo._

"_Si brengsek ini mencoba melukaimu, Kyungsoo!"_

"_Aku berani bersumpah demi Tuhan dia bukan orang brengsek, Kim Jongin! Apa maksudmu dengan menghajarnya habis-habisan?"_

_Emosi Jongin semakin naik melihat Kyungsoo menghampiri Junmyeon dan berusaha membantunya._

"_jangan membantunya, Do Kyungsoo.."_

"_tidak, Jongin, aku harus membantunya."_

"_lepaskan dia!"_

_Jongin menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Junmyeon. Ia dalam kondisi setengah sadar disana. Entah Junmyeon yang terlalu baik hati sehingga Ia tidak mencoba melawan ataupun membalas pukulan Kai._

"_Aku tidak suka pria kasar, Jongin. Aku membencimu."_

_Jongin merasa dirinya benar-benar dikhianati oleh Kyungsoo. Ia membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya berkata,_

"_Terserahmu, Kyungsoo.."_

_Setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyapa Jongin lagi, dalam kon disi apapun. Hingga akhirnya Kai sadar, bahwa Ia kalah. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo._

.

.

"ugh~ kau membuatku malu hyung.." Jongin mengusap wajahnya menahan malu, sementara Kyungsoo sudah tertawa lebar.

"Habiis, salahmu sendiri!"

Kyungsoo meninju lengan Jongin.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, Tuan Kim?"

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Junmyeon hyung dan meminta restunya nanti."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Ini baru Kim Jongin-nya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Jongin."

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo Noona. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."

"Nado.. Kim Jongin, Nado.."

.

.

.

"Kau mempermainkanku kan, gege?"

Yixing membuang pandangannya dari Junmyeon. Tidak, Ia tidak mau percaya begitu saja, bagaimana jika ternyata Junmyeon mempermainkannya? Memanfaatkannya yang tengah lemah karna perasaanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Aku serius dengan perkataanku."

Tanpa sadar Junmyeon mencengkram lengan Yixing keras, Ia merasa tersakiti dengan perkataan Yixing sebelumnya. Ia memandang Yixing yan g masih memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap Junmyeon.

"A-aku hanya ingin membantumu, Yixing."

Junmyeon melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik membelakangi Yixing.

"T-tapi untuk apa? Gege tidak—"

Perkataan Yixing terpotong saat Yixing merasakan punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Matanya melebar begitu menemukan wajah Junmyeon tepat berada di depannya.

Junmyeon mengurung Yixing!

"Aku tahu, Yixing. Aku tahu."

Terdengar nada putus asa yang sangat kental di ucapan Junmyeon. Yixing tertegun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan..

"Cukup percaya padaku, Yixing.."

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yixing. Junmyeon melepaskan kurungannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing.

"Kumohon jangan buang lagi air matamu untuk Pria yang tidak mencintaimu, Yixing."

"Tapi—"

Yixing bingung. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menatap Junmyeon. "Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Aku tahu selama ini kalian dek—"

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Yixing itu adikku, maksudku—kami saudara."

Junmyeon benar-benar gamblang. Ia tidak bertele-tele sedikitpun dalam mengutarakan maksudnya. Astagaa~! Yixing benar-benar kaget!

Mungkin memang terlalu cepat untuk Junmyeon memutuskan perasaannya. Tapi Ia sangat yakin dengan perasaanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yixing.."

.

.

Luhan menatap sebal pria dihadapannya. Senyumannya begitu menyebalkan. Setelah diterangkan secara detail konsep seperti apa di MV baru mereka, dan juga scene apasaja, Luhan benar-benar pusing memikirkannya. Ia tambah sebal melihat maknae EXO-M itu terus tersenyum menang. Masalahnya, ada satu scene yang.. entahlah. Luhan benar-benar pusing.

"Sehun, berhenti mengukir senyum bodohmu itu!"

Kata-kata Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan senyumannya. Ia menatap Luhan yang kemudian berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

"Aku kan hanya senang, Noona."

Sehun tersenyum mengejek ke arah Luhan. Membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan scene itu?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Noona keberatan?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia meninggalkan Sehun lebih dulu untuk ke kantin. Perutnya benar-benar lapar. Lebih memilih mengabaikan Sehun. Hah! Kenapa Ia memikirkannya berat sekali, sih?

"Noona! Lu—"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat Ia melihat seseorang mencegat Luhan Noona-nya.

Shim Changmin. Seniornya di TVXQ .

ck! Ia berdecak sebal.

"Untuk apa si tiang listrik bersuara cempreng itu menghampiri Luhan Noonaku, eh?"

Ya Oh Sehoon, seandainya Shim Changmin benar-benar mendengar ucapanmu barusan dapat diyakini 100% kau sudah habis!

Sehun tadinya ingin menghampiri Luhan dan Changmin, tapi terhenti saat melihat senyuman Luhan yang begitu tulus untuk Sunbae mereka itu.

Sehun mendesah. Mungkin Ia memang tidak memiliki kesempatan. Ia tersenyum miris kemudian berbalik untuk pulang ke dorm. Lebih baik minta Kyungsoo Noona/ Lay Noona saja untuk memasakannya sesuatu. Daripada harus melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan.

Luhan memang tidak mungkin untuk Sehun gapai. Kiss scene di MV terbaru mereka pun, mungkin Sehun akan menolaknya seperti Luhan. Ia tidak akan mengejar Luhan Noona lagi. Haah~

Sementara tanpa Sehun sadari Luhan menengok kebelakang dan menatap kepergian Sehun. _"Kenapa Ia malah pulang?"_

"Luhan, Ayo kita makan."

"E—eh Iya Sunbae. Silahkan."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Sesuka Sehun sajalah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berkelilin g gedung SM usai makan tadi. Iseng saja sih, habis Ia kan tidak ada kerjaan.

Baekhyun sesekali menyapa staff yang Ia temui. Ia berpisah dengan member lainnya. Xiumin Unnie bilang dia ada janji ke gym dengan Chen Oppa. Mungkin untuk program dietnya. Uuh kasihan sih.. Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi entah kemana, dan Chanyeol..

Entahlah, Baekhyun dengar tadi Ia ada janji dengan seseorang. Entah siapa.

Baekhyun merasa bosan juga lama-lama terus berjalan tanpa arah seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan salah satu ruangan practice dance yang menampakan bayangan yang Ia kenal.

Itu..

Chanyeol kan?

Untuk apa Ia disana?

Baekhyun tidak akan merasa aneh ketika lampu ruang practice dance itu menyala. Atau terdengar suara dentuman musik. Ia pasti akan mengira bahwa Chanyeol sedang ikut berlatih atau memberi pengarahan pada hoobaenya. Tapi ini..

Ruangan itu tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Bukan karna SM tidak memiliki biaya untuk membeli lampu, tapi memang lampunya sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Tapi, untuk apa?

Baekhyun bermaksud menghampiri Chanyeol. Yaah iseng dengan mengagetkannya tidak apa=apa kan'?

"Chanyeol Oppa.."

DEG

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pintu.

Itu.. Kim Hyejin, kan?

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu Baekhyun sukai.

"Ne. Hyejin~ah. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Baekhyun mempertajam pendengarannya. Otaknya terus mengirimkan aura negatif yang membuatnya berfikir macam-macam. Untuk apa mereka bertemu di tempat gelap seperti ini. Dan kenapa Chanyeol mau memenuhi panggilan Hyejin?

Dan.. Byun Baekhyun, Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit?

"Bodoh, Byun Baekhyun bodoh.."

Baekhyun tersenyum "ha ha ha ha—huks"

Baekhyun tertawa, tapi kenapa Ia meneteskan air mata? Tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Tuhan, kenapa begitu sakit?"

Ia bergumam kemudian meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Melihat Chanyeol berpelukan dengan Hyejin sudah cukup untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Xiumin tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa Chen memiliki banyak kenalan wanita dengan tubuh yang bagus.

Kenapa aneh sekali Xiumin menjabarkannya. Ia sengaja memaksa Chen untuk menemaninya ke gym. Ia ingin kurus. Dan management masih menuntutnya untuk itu. Chen mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Xiumin.

Dan sekarang Xiumin dibuat kaget oleh Chen.

"Noona, ayo aku kenalkan dengan salah satu instruktur disini."

Chen tersenyum kearah Xiumin, Ia membawa Noonanya untuk bertemu dengan Haekyung, salah satu instruktur wanita disana.

"Haekyung~ah, ini Xiumin Noona. Ia membutuhkan bantuanmu dan kuharap kau bisa membantunya."

Haekhyung mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Xiumin, wanita dihadapannya cantik. Dengan tubuh yang bagus pula. Ugh~ Xiumin sedikit minder.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Xiumin."

Xiumin mengangguk. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haekyung."

"Baiklah, mungkin kalian bisa mengobrol untuk sementara waktu, aku beli minum dulu, oke?"

Chen menepuk bahu kedua temannya dan pergi untuk membeli minum. Xiumin canggung, Haekyung terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu canggung seperti itu, Xiumin~ah."

Haekhyung mengajak Xiumin untuk duduk.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin –err maaf, kurus Xiumin~ah?"

Xiumin mengulum senyumnya. " Management menuntutku untuk itu semua."

Haekhyung mengangguk lalu terkekeh kecil "Sulit juga ya jika menjadi artis." Entah Xiumin yang berlebihan atau bagaimana, tapi nada bicara wanita dihadapannya ini terdengar mengejek sekali.

"Aku kagum denganmu."

Xiumin menatapnya bingung karna wanita cantik dihadapannya ini menatap dengan sinis. Ia membisikan sesuatu pada Xiumin.

"Kalian sudah membicarakan jadwal?"

Xiumin tidak mengerti, tapi ketika Chen sudah kembali dengan tiga minuman di tangannya Ia masih space out.

Samar-samar Ia masih menyadari bahwa Haekhyung mengucapkan 'ya' untuk pertanyaan Chen tadi. Xiumin merasa otaknya tiba-tiba melambat untuk menerima informasi. Bisikan Haekhyung tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"_tapi maaf –aku dan Chen memiliki hubungan khusus."_

Dan ketika Xiumin kembali sadar Ia melihat Chen sedang mengelus sayang kepala Haekyung.

Oh.

Baiklah.

.

.

.

Hari semakin malam, semua member sudah kembali ke dorm terkecuali dua orang. Junmyeon dan Yixing belum kembali sedari tadi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang harus membuat makan malam sendiri.

Jam dinding di ruang tengah sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan dorm sudah sepi. Ini hal yang anomali mengingat mereka terbiasa tidur diatas jam sebelas malam.

Baekhyun langsung mengurung diri di kamar begitu sampai di dorm, Xiumin melakukan hal yang sama. Yang makan malam bisa dihitung jari oleh Kyungsoo. Hanya Luhan, Chanyeol, Chen, dirinya dan Jongin. Sisanya entah kemana.

Kris dan Tao kembali setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Keduanya kembali ke kamar tanpa makan malam. Entah karna sudah atau memang mereka tidak makan. Entahlah Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Dan Kyungsoo masih duduk diruang tengah sendirian menunggu _'Oppa' _nya pulang. Ah dan unnienya juga. Ia jadi penasaran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Junmyeon Oppa menarik lengan Yixing. Apa Ia cemburu?

kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri diantara keheningan malam. Aigoo~ Oppanya sudah jatuh cinta-kah?

Meskipun mereka hanya saudara tiri tapi Kyungsoo sangat mengerti Junmyeon. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan—

TINGTONG~

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia melihat jam dinding pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"Sia—"

"Astaga! Junmyeon Oppa! Yixing Unnie kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat melihat Yixing ada digendongan Junmyeon. Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo Junmyeon masuk kedalam dan mendudukan Yixing di sofa ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan.

"Unnie tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Yixing,

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchanayo Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan kondisi Yixing, ada noda kotor dibaju yang Ia kenakan, apa Yixing barusaja terjatuh?

Setelah Junmyeon melepaskan sepatunya Ia datang menghampiri Yixing, membuka mantel yang dikenakan Yixing sambil mengomel.

"Kyungsoo, lain kali ajarkan unniemu ini cara turun dari mobil yang benar—"

Selasai membuka mantel Yixing, Junmyeon melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakan Yixing dan membuka Kaos kakinya. Yixing hanya pasrah sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil karna omelan Junmyeon.

"—Kau tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya hal tadi, Kyungsoo kalau kau melihatnya aku yakin ak- Astagaa~ lihat, bengkak Yixing!"

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing dan dibalas gelengan kepala Yixing yang membuat keduanya terkekeh.

"Aku sudah tenang kalau kalian berdua sudah pulang, Oppa, Unnie."

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja sana. Unniemu biar Oppa yang mengurus."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, sebelum kembali ke kamar tiba-tiba Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ohiya, Oppa, besok Jongin mau bicara katanya.."

Junmyeon mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang dibalas kekehan kecil Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Oppa, unnie.."

Yixing menjawab dengan suara lemah. "Malam, Kyungsoo.."

Junmyeon menatap kedua kaki Yixing. Aigoo~ benar-benar..

Tanpa banyak bicara Junmyeon pergi kedapur meninggalkan Yixing yang tersenyum sendiri. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan perlakuan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon kembali dari dapur sambil membawa air hangat untuk membasuh kaki Yixing yang bengkak karena terjatuh kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Yixing dan membawa kedua kaki Yixing untuk dibasuhnya.

Yixing rasanya ingin menangis karna terharu.

Ini pertama kalinya Ia diperlakukan selembut ini.

Junmyeon mengusap kaki Yixing. Selesai dibasuh Ia membawanya untuk kemudian dikeringkan dengan handuk. Yixing benar-benar merasa diperlakukan begitu istimewa oleh Junmyeon, haruskah.. Ia ingin memantapkan hatinya untuk Junmyeon.

Ya...

Yixing tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Hold your tears__  
__put your worries behind__  
__the time has come__  
__to be with me__  
__so you can feel_

Yixing tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya hingga sekarang Ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Jumyeon. Jemari lentiknya melingkar sempurna di leher Junmyeon. Hingga hidungnya bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan hidung Junmyeon.

___show your smile__  
__put your worries behind__  
__now take my hand__  
__and feel my heart__  
__so you can see_

rengkuhan Junmyeon di pinggangnya membuat Yixing merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia. Junmyeon merengkuhnya posesif. Seolah berkata 'Ini Yixingku, dan jangan ada yang menyentuhnya.' Spekulasi yang berlebihankah? Yixing juga tidak mengerti kenapa Ia bisa berfikir seperti itu, ini semua karna Junmyeon. Karna laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

___and i wanna feel this way__  
__if i haven't fallen in love__  
__would you stay with me tonight?__  
__so there are no more goodbyes__  
__can you ever understand?__  
__how you're always in my heart__  
__put your arms around my soul__  
__til i get to you__  
_

Yixing tidak tahu Junmyeon sedang menyenandungkan lagu, kata-kata yang Junmyeon ucapkan berm aksud menenangkan dirinya. Kata-kata yang diungkapkan dengan nada, Yixing mengerti kata-kata yang sedang Junmyeon lantunkan. Yixing tidak bodoh dalam bahasa Inggris.

___dance now (hold your breath)__  
__don't you cry (don't you cry)__  
__take my hand,__  
__hold your breath,__  
__the night is young__  
__dance now (hold your breath), show your smile(show your smile)__  
__take my hand,__  
__hold your tears,__  
__the love is young_

Yixing baru benar-benar sadar yang Junmyeon lantunkan adalah sebuah lagu ketika kakinya berada di atas kaki Junmyeon (karna kaki Yixing bengkak sehingga Junmyeon menaruh kedua kaki Yixing diatas kakinya) lagu tanpa musik. Dan mereka sedang berdansa tanpa musik. Hanya lantunan ringan dari suara lembut khas Kim Junmyeon yang menemani dansa mereka. Yixing menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan nafas Junmyeon yang teratur di wajahnya. __

_(du du du du du__  
__du du du du du__  
__du du du du du __  
__du du du dum)_

_(Hold your tears english ver by Clazziquai Project)___

setelah lantunan Junmyeon berakhir Yixing membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Junmyeon yang sedang tersenyum.

_the love is young. _

Yixing menyadari bait terakhir yang Junmyeon nyanyikan.

Ya, cinta mereka masih terlalu awal untuk Yixing sadari. So..

"Sudah malam, Chagi.. sebaiknya kita pergi tidur."

Junmyeon mengangkat tubuh Yixing yang ada dalam pelukannya dan naik ke lantai atas untuk tidur.

"pastikan kau langsung tidur tidak lama setelah aku menutup pintu, kkay? Jjaljayo."

Yixing menganggukan kepalanya saat Junmyeon mengusap rambutnya. Astagaa~ tepat ketika pintu tertutup terdengar, Junmyeon menutup wajahnya dan Yixing menggulingkan tubuhnya

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

keduanya menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan debaran jantung yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Junmyeon kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu menutup pintu Ia mendengar suara rintihan kecil. Sedikit aneh tapi.. rintihan?

Mencoba mengabaikannya dan pergi ke ranjangnya. belum sempat Ia merebahkan tubuhnya,

DDUK DDUK

"SUHO HYUNG! SEHUN!"

Terdengar suara Jongin dari luar, Junmyeon langsung terbangun dan membuka pintu menemukan Jongin yang panik.

"Sehun, hyung.. aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, tapi dia terus merintih kesakitan.."

TBC

_Next chap:_

"_kau bodoh sehunnie!"_

"_asal kau berjanji menjaganya.."_

"_Jie, aku ingin bertukar roomate."_

"_tapi.. kenapa?"_

"_dimana semangatmu? Eoh? Kau harusnya bisa mengalahkanku, Xiumin.."_

"_Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Yixing, Junmyeon~ah.."_

"_benar kan dugaanku, gege belum melupakannya sepenuhnya.."_

"_Asal kau tahu, Tao.. aku sudah punya Junmyun gege sekarang.."_

"_Aku benci Chanyeol.."_

_..._

APAAN SIH LO AUTHOR AH BUSUK HAHAHA XDD duh maafkan akyuuu baru bulukan kali ya? Lol Gamau banyak ngomong ah, yang pasti ini jelek banget u.u chap ini fokus ke sulay, chap depan siapa yaa? Hehe KAW ah Kumaha Author Weh lol

BIG BIG THANKS SEKALII really lafyu to all who review, subscribe, favorite duh saya bahagia ;_;

Dan.. maafkan saya gabisa nyebut nama kalian satu-satu. insyaAllah chap depan syekalian bales review hehehehe

ILYSM mind to review? ^^


End file.
